Mundos Distintos
by maryli
Summary: U.A.Shaoran Li, un joven de familia adinerada, atractivo, atlético, varonil, inteligente, popular y muy... ¿arrogante?. ¿Qué pasa cuando un chico de la alta sociedad es obligado a entrar a un colegio de gentuza?.CAP.6 TIENEN QUE LEERLO
1. ¿Qué planeta es este?

Summary:

(U.A.)Shaoran Li, un joven de familia adinerada, sensual, atractivo, atlético, varonil, inteligente, popular y muy... ¿arrogante?. ¿Qué pasa cuando un chico de la alta sociedad es obligado a entrar a un colegio de personas de la peor clase social?.

NOTAS IMPORTANTES:

Los diálogos se encuentran dentro de los guiones (–)

Todo lo que esté entre comillas (") son los pensamientos del personaje y estos vendrán después del dialogo, es decir, después de un guión.

sugerencias, comentarios y aclaraciones serán bien recibidos en la sección de reviews

Autora: María del Carmen Garcés Zapico

**_MUNDOS DISTINTOS_**

**CAPITULO I: **

**¿QUÉ PLANETA ES ESTE**?

La noche estaba cayendo rápidamente, casi no se podía distinguir la luna que se ocultaba detrás de unas espesas nubes grises, y un silencio amodorrante se extendía por las calles de la ciudad, a lo lejos se podía divisar la silueta de un joven de más o menos 16 años, tez blanca, ojos color ámbar, cabello castaño y un poco revuelto que le daba un toque sensual y al mismo tiempo rebelde.

Estaba cansado de tanto ajetreo sólo quería llegar, tomar un buen baño y acostarse a dormir.

Al entrar a la mansión se dirigió directamente a su habitación sin detenerse a saludar, le pesaban los párpados y temía que en cualquier momento acabase en el suelo.

Abrió la puerta de su alcoba y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a la mucama dentro, sentía que se le subían los colores.

–¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación? –gritó enfurecido.

–S-señor yo yo s-solo... –dijo la sirvienta cohibida por la mirada penetrante del castaño.

­–¡Sin excusas, Ya te había advertido que no tenías porque poner un sólo pie dentro de mí recamara –se encontraba realmente encolerizado¿cómo podía ser que una persona tan inferior se atreviera a desobedecer a su autoridad?.

–¡Fuera, fuera de aquí, no te quiero volver a ver –replicó el joven.

–e-eso si-significa que... –dijo titubeando y temiendo la respuesta de su patrón.

–¡Sí! – dijo cortantemente el muchacho

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso Shaoran? –preguntó Ieran, su madre, ya sabiendo que es lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

–Madre¡esta... cosa ha entrado a mi pieza sabiendo que se lo había prohibido! –exclamó Shaoran.

–En primera no me hables de esa manera y ella tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí pues yo le pedí que le colocara las colchas a tu cama –dijo con suma tranquilidad pero siempre manteniendo su tono de superioridad.

–¡Madre, como puede defender a esa persona!... si se le puede llamar así –exclamó con desesperación.

–No me levantes la voz, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas para que cambies esa actitud –diciendo esto salió de la habitación junto con la mucama.

– Continúa con tus deberes –dijo secamente a la sirvienta.

Estaba empezando a preocuparse por la actitud tan arrogante que había adquirido su hijo desde hace ya varios años tras la muerte de su padre. Shaoran creyó que había sido el mejor amigo de su padre, un señor de una clases social muy baja, el causante de la muerte de este, por tal motivo detestaba a las personas de esa clase, pensaba que todas eran iguales, que no merecían ningún respeto y que lo único para lo que servían era para trabajar y servirle a la alta sociedad.

Ieran se dirigió a su despacho con estos pensamientos en la mente, tendría que pensar muy bien que haría para lograra que su hijo cambiar.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto se le ocurrió una magnífica idea pero necesitaría ayuda, no lo pensó dos veces y enseguida tomó el teléfono, tecleo unos cuantos números y espero a que contestaran.

–Ring... ring... ring... casa de la familia Hiragisawa –dijo una joven alegremente.

–¿Se encuentra el joven Eriol? ­–preguntó Ieran por auricular.

­–Si¿quién lo busca? – preguntó la chica.

–De parte de la señora Li –contestó la madre de Shaoran.

–Ah, hola señora Li, habla Nakuru, en un momento se lo comunico –exclamó cortésmente.

–Gracias –dijo secamente.

­–Hola señora Li¿cómo ha estado? ­–saludó gentilmente el muchacho.

–Bien, bien, pero no hablo para saludar –contestó la dama.

–¿Entonces para qué me ha llamado? –preguntó algo desconcertado, realmente se escuchaba más seria de lo normal.

–Shaoran acaba de despedir a una de las sirvientas y no es la primera, me está preocupando mucho su comportamiento. Ya ves que desde la muerte de su padre se ha comportado así, y cada ves les toma más desprecio a la servidumbre –dijo angustiada

–Trate de tranquilizare. Y¿tiene algo en mente? ­–a él también le preocupaba la actitud de su amigo.

–Si –dijo con un tono decidido – y es la mejor forma para hacerlo entender –tenía que aplacar ese mal genio de su hijo.

–Y bien, dígame ­–dijo rápidamente y con un tono curioso, en verdad quería saber qué era lo que tenía planeado Ieran, pues como era ella seguro que iba a ser algo muy interesante.

–Pues verás, tenía pensado inscribirlo a una escuela pública, así tendría que tratar con ese tipo de personas que detesta tanto.

–¡Vaya, sí que me sorprende –dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios –Y ¿en qué quiere que la ayude?

–Tú lo vas a acompañar –dijo sencillamente la señora.

–¿QUÉ? ­–exclamó como si entender lo que había escuchado.

–Si, como escuchaste Eriol, necesito que lo ayudes, sé que no me vas a defraudar ­–dijo tranquilamente.

–Está bien sólo por que me lo pide de esa manera – no iba a ser tan malo, así conocería más gente.

–Bueno eso era todo, debo colgar tengo cosas que hacer y mañana entran al colegio –dijo de manera de despedida la dama.

–Si, hasta luego señora Li ­–dijo, el joven, cortésmente y colgó el teléfono.

–Bueno ya sólo basta decirle a Shaoran –dijo aliviada pues ya contaba con el apoyo de Eriol.

Miró su reloj, ya era la hora de cenar y también la hora de decirle a Shaoran la noticia.

Salió de su despacho y se encaminó hacia el comedor, donde se encontraban ya todos sentados alrededor de una mesa de cedro muy elegante y fina.

Se dirigió a su asiento en la cabecera, una silla muy elegante con el respaldo mucho más alto que los demás pues representaba su autoridad.

Al ver llegar a la señora Li, se levantaron en un acto de respeto, ya ella sentada todos la imitaron. Los sirvientes comenzaron a salir de la cocina con bandejas repletas de suculentos manjares.

­

–¡Que bien mañana comienzan las clases, ya quiero ver a... mis amigas –dijo una joven de alegres ojos color rubí, cabello negro liso que le llegaba a la cintura y tez blanca, era la prima de Shaoran y tenía su misma edad.

–¿No quiste decir Takashi? ­–Shaoran preguntó, sus ojos brillaron, había encontrado la manera perfecta de vengarze por todo lo que le había hecho su querida prima.

–¡Shaoran! –gritó la joven aludida, estaba totalmente roja de la pena y ¿como no? su querido primo acababa de revelar uno de sus secretos más íntimos.

–¿Me quieren explicar lo que pasa? ­–preguntó algo confusa la señora Li.

– Nada –se apresuró a decir Meiling.

–¿Hijo? –preguntó al joven pues no estaba muy segura si lo que decía su sobrina era cierto.

–Nada, madre –sabía que era la oportunidad perfecta, pero no era de ese tipo de personas, no le haría eso a Meiling.

–Te paso esta sólo por que está mi madre, pero para la otra cuídate... –le susurro a su prima.

Meiling trago saliva, estaba consciente de lo que podría llegar a hacer su primo pero no iba a dejar las cosas así, en cuanto encontrara un hilo salido jalaría fuerte de él¡sí señor! esto no lo iba a pasar desapercibido, si quería jugar así, así jugarían.

–A propósito, Shaoran después de la cena quiero que te dirijas a mi despacho, necesito hablar seriamente contigo hijo –habló Ieran con suma tranquilidad.

Shaoran la miró muy extrañado realmente no sabia que tema tan importante tendrían que tratar pero por el aspecto de su madre se podría decir que era un tema extremadamente serio.

La señora Li se levantó de su asiento y se encamino a su despacho donde tenían acordada una cita su hijo y ella. Se sentó en una silla de piel color negro azabache detrás de un escritorio de caoba muy costoso.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que tocaran en la puerta.

–Hijo, pasa –dijo seriamente su madre.

–Madre¿para qué me quería? –dijo agachando la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

–Primero toma asiento –dijo señalándole una de las sillas que se encontraban frente al escritorio –Hijo me preocupa tu comportamiento tan arrogante y he tomado una decisión para componer tu actitud –Shaoran estaba apunto de decir algo pero su madre le dirigió una amenazadora mirada que no le dejó más remedio que guardar silencio –y bueno creo que la mejor manera de que dejes esa actitud es inscribiéndote a un colegio público ­–dijo Ieran firmemente.

–¿QUÉ, MADRE ¿QUÉ ESTÁ DICIENDO? –estaba que echaba chispas, y como su madre podía haber hecho eso­ – es, es ¡inhumano, no, yo no pienso ir –gritó exasperado.

–No te estoy preguntando Xiao Lang sintió un escalofrío, cuando le llamaba por su nombre en chino significaba que estaba fúrica, realmente enfadada y nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a enfrentársele.

–Madre es que... –no tenía palabras, se sentía diminuto junto a su madre.

–Es que nada Shaoran, vas a ir y fin de la discusión –dijo colocándose nuevamente en su asiento y revisando unos papeles del colegio en el que estaba inscrito Shaoran después de darle una buena revisada si los entregó y le dijo –Ten, que no se te olvide ir a la dirección para revisar tu salón que fue lo único que no me pudieron decir, te puedes retirar­ –terminó.

Aunque frustrado y totalmente enojado se resignó a hacer lo que su madre le pedía, era su madre y siempre le había tenido mucho respeto.

–Por cierto hijo, Eriol está inscrito contigo. No te duermas tarde –le dijo con la mirada sumida en sus papeles.

–Si, buenas noche madre –dijo el joven si esperar respuesta.

Se encaminó a su habitación con muchos pensamientos rondando por su cabeza, tendría que aguantar a toda esa "gentuza", de sólo pensarlo de daba repugnancia. Iba a ser el peor año de toda su vida... bueno, si es que aguantaba.

Eran las seis cuarenta de la mañana y una joven de hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, cabello castaño rojizo que le llegaba a media espalda, tez blanca, estatura media y una delicada figura brincaba alrededor de la mesa colocándose un calcetín en el pie y comiendo un trozo de pan tostado, sin no se apresuraba llegaría tarde el primer día de clases.

Era algo rebelde, con carácter fuerte pero en el fondo una chica alegre, cariñosa y sentimental. Era una de las chicas más deseadas en el colegio por su belleza y por que era la única que no había tenido ni un solo novio ya que era feminista, odiaba a los hombres que sólo se acercaban a ella por su físico, simplemente no los soportaba.

Su hermano se había ido muy temprano pues había ocurrido un accidente y como él era paramédico en un hospital público lo llamaron de inmediato.

Era huérfana, su madre y su padre habían muerto cuando ella tenía apenas 6 años en un accidente automovilístico. Pero su hermano siempre había visto por ella, que nunca le faltara nada.

Se apresuró, tomo su mochila y se fue al colegio lo más rápido posible. Iba esquivando autos, personas, perros no quería llegar tarde, le había prometido a Tomoyo que llegaría temprano esta vez.

Tomoyo Daidouji era su mejor amiga era una chica muy alegre y servicial e iba en el mismo colegio de Sakura a pesar de tener mucho dinero, tenía un par de ojos azul cielo, una cabellera larga y sedosa color negro, piel tan blanca como un vaso de leche y un hermoso cuerpo que coordinaba perfectamente. Era una joven muy estudiosa, con sólo decir que era la de mejores notas en su clase, estaba dentro del coro de la escuela y como su mejor amiga, Sakura, también era muy popular entre los chicos.

Llegó al colegio y al parecer no habían iniciado las clases pues todos los alumnos se encontraban todavía en el patio platicando animadamente.

Shaoran estaba totalmente furioso, pero nada podía hacer para que su madre cambiara de opinión así que enseguida se vistió y bajo a desayunar. En el desayunador ya se encontraba Eriol Hiragisawa, el mejor amigo de Shaoran desde la infancia, de tez blanca, ojos color celeste con una mirada misteriosa y penetrante que lo hacia verse más atractivo.

Terminó rápidamente su desayuno y se dirigió junto a Eriol hacia la escuela.

–Eriol dime la verdad¿tu sabías todo eso, cierto? –le preguntó a su amigo.

–Pues la verdad es que si, no te lo puedo negar pero me enteré unas horas antes que tu –contestó el joven.

–¿Y como es que aceptaste? –dijo exasperado.

–Bueno, no tenía otra opción –dijo con razón pues en contra de un mandato de la señora Li no se podía ir.

–Da igual, que se puede hacer –dijo resignado.

Estaban ya en la entrada de la escuela cuando sintieron todos las miradas femeninas sobre ellos y se podían escuchar algunos comentarios poco propios de una dama.

–¿De qué juguetería se escaparon, muñecos? –dijo una joven de ojos color miel.

–Dime como te llamas que te pido pa' Navidad –este comentario iba especialmente dirigido para Shaoran.

Shaoran estaba totalmente rojo por el tipo de comentarios que estaban haciendo¡eran tan vulgares! No podía soportarlo, en cambio Eriol seguía caminando como si nada, parecía que ya había pasado por esta situación antes.

–Chiquitos, debo estar muerta, por que veo angelitos –tercio una joven morena.

–Eriol camina más rápido no pienso seguir escuchando estos comentarios –dijo casi en un susurro para que no los escucharan.

–Pero si son unos simples piropos –la mirada del castaño era penetrante y decidida –Esta bien, esta bien pero no me mires así –

Así decidieron caminar un poco más aprisa para liberarse de esos comentarios tan "vulgares" y "bajos" como los llamaba Shaoran.

Sakura logró divisar en poco tiempo a Tomoyo y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella se topo con la persona que más detestaba en toda la escuela: Izuko Hitomi, una joven muy llamativa alta, bronceada, cabello castaño y usaba pupi-lentes color azul aunque ella en realidad tenia ojos color cafés.

–Hola Kinomoto ¿cómo pasaste el verano¿te divertiste jugando a las muñecas? –dijo esto con una malévola sonrisa, este año no dejaría pasa la oportunidad de hacerle la vida de cuadritos como Sakura se la hizo a ella, era momento de tomar venganza.

–No tanto como tú de arrastrada con cualquiera –dijo devolviéndole el insulto –Hoy no vengo de humor Hitomi ­– dijo sin tomarle importancia al ofensivo comentario de la chica.

–¡Que has dicho!–estaba furiosa, siempre la tenía que dejar en ridículo.

Sakura hizo caso omiso al comentario de la castaña y se puso a buscar a Tomoyo pues con la intervención de Hitomi la había perdido de vista. Iba caminando y dirigiendo la vista hacia todos lados con el fin de visualizar a su amiga pero sin ningún éxito. Cuando por fin logró localizarla corrió a su encuentro pero en el camino chocó un una persona y dio a parar al suelo.

–¡Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil! –le gritó al causante de su caída.

–Mira, a mi no me hablas de esa manera escuincla –le replicó el muchacho.

–¡Ay, pero miren que tenemos aquí, un hijo de mami! –gritó lo más fuerte que pudo para que toda la escuela se enterara de quien era el que los visitaba.

–No soy ningún hijo de mami –dijo lleno de furia, sentía que le hervía la sangre, como se atrevía esa tipa a hablarle de esa manera.

–Mira niño bonito no tengo tiempo para tus berrinches –esto lo dijo tratando de fastidiarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

–Deja de hablarme así o sino... –exclamó el joven.

–Shaoran déjala, mejor vámonos­ –dijo Eriol.

–¿O si no qué, te vas a rebajar a mi nivel? –dijo con tono desafiante.

–Si tienes razón¿para que rebajame a tu nivel? –se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó al edificio.

–Pero, una ultima pregunta –el chico se volteo para ver a la dueña de la voz –sino té quieres rabajar a mi nivel¿qué haces en esta escuela? –dijo esto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si ese chico se iba a quedar en el colegio le haría la vida imposible.

Era la primera vez que alguien dejaba sin palabras al gran Shaoran Li y todavía más extraordinario era que la que lo había dejado en ese estado había sido una mujer ¡y de una clase social mucho más baja a la de él!. Le brillaron los ojos a la chica al ver la cara del muchacho.

Todos los que estaban escuchando la conversación, que eran la mayoría de los alumnos del colegio, se echaron a las carcajadas pues a Sakura Kinomoto nadie le ganaba y lo había dejado en total ridículo.

–Vámonos Eriol, no vale la pena hablar con personas de su clase –dijo el joven tratando de librarse de la pregunta.

–Vámonos Eriol... naananaa¡Anda lárgate! gallina –dijo en tono de burla.

Sakura se acercó a Tomoyo que se encontraba entre la gente que había escuchado todo él escándalo.

–¡Ah! Tomoyo no creo que exista persona más arrogante que ese tipo –dijo un tanto enfadada.

–Tranquila Sakurita no creo que estén en nuestro salón –dijo la joven tratando de contentar a su querida amiga.

–¿Eso quiere decir que nos tocó juntas? –dijo emocionada.

–¡Sí, otro año juntas –esto lo dijo con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos –Pero en fin es mejor que entremos antes de que toque él... –no puedo acabar la frase por que en ese momento se escuchó sonar la campana que indicaba el inicio de las clases. Todavía tenían la esperanza de que el profesor, por algún extraño motivo, no estuviera en el aula, pero vaya sorpresa la que se llevaron cuando el maestro ya había cerrado la puerta.

–¡Oh! Sakura y ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? –dijo asustada Tomoyo pues era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a una clase, en cambio Sakura ya estaba haciendo trabajar su cabeza para idear una buena excusa pues de tantas que había usado en ocasiones anteriores ya se le estaban acabando. Ya estaba apunto de rendirse cuando ve llegar a la puerta al chico con el que había peleado en la mañana y se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

Se acercó al joven castaño lo tomo del brazo y abrió la puerta.

–Buenos días profesor, lamentamos la tardanza pero es que estabamos ayudando a nuestros nuevos compañeros que no sabían para donde dirigirse –dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

El Castaño estaba atónito pues el comportamiento de la joven había cambiado drásticamente al entrar al salón, de ser una pelada busca pleitos pasó a ser una dulce joven con una tierna e ingenua mirada tan bella como los mismos ángeles.

–Me parece perfecto, pueden tomar sus lugares chicas –dijo muy conmovido por el acto de solidaridad de las jóvenes.

–Bueno como ya habrán escuchado –dijo en voz alta para que todos los alumnos le prestaran atención –ellos son sus nuevos compañeros Li Shaoran y Hiragisawa Eriol espero que tomen el ejemplo de la señorita Kinomoto y la señorita Daidouji al ser tan amables y gentiles –

Algunos alumnos dejaron escapar una leve risa pues bien sabían como se llevaban Sakura y Shaoran.

–Li, tu te puedes sentar detrás de la señorita Kinomoto ya que se llevan tan bien, y joven Hiragisawa usted siéntese detrás de la señorita Daidouji –dijo señalando los últimos dos pupitres de la hilera del centro.

Shaoran se dirigió a su asiento, y justo cuando pasaba a un lado de Sakura esta le regalo una sonrisa entre tierna y malvada.

Aquella chica lo desconcertaba, pues podía llegar a ser tan irritante y odiosa como tierna y delicada.

–¡Que tierna!... –dijo sarcásticamente, aunque ahora que la veía bien realmente era una chica muy bella con ese par de esmeraldas por ojos, esa cara de ángel, esos labios color carmín... ¡pero qué estaba pensando! No, no podía caer tan bajo, tenía que alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

–Yo siempre –dijo, la chica, finalizando la conversación y poniendo atención al maestro.

La clase de matemáticas continuó tan aburrida y cansada como la recordaba Sakura, los minutos se la hacían una eternidad y a cada rato voleaba hacia el reloj que se encontraba arriba del pizarrón; era la asignatura que más detestaba.

Cuando al fin sonó el timbre para su primer receso Shaoran se paró enseguida y se dispuso a salir del aula, cuando estaba pasando por el asiento de Sakura esta estiró su pierna para que el chico se tropezara, y al parecer su plan había tenido éxito, pues todo el salón estalló en risas y carcajadas.

Shaoran desde el suelo la miro con recelo, esa chica era una pesadilla.

–¡Hay! En verdad lo lamento –dijo esto en un tono falso y de burla.

–¡GrHHh! –el joven solo atino a hacer un gruñido de enojo e impotencia.

Eriol ayudó a Shaoran a levantarse del suelo y enseguida se encaminaron al patio donde, generalmente, los alumnos tomaban su receso. Se dirigieron directamente a la cafetería pues Eriol no había desayunado y su estomago le pedía a gritos un poco de comida.

–Hola, por lo que veo, ustedes son los nuevos ¿o me equivoco? –dijo una joven castaña.

–Si – dijo cortantemente Shaoran, no pensaba entablar una conversación con esa chica.

–Pero por que se van tan rápido –dijo la joven sentando a Shaoran en la silla más cercana y montándose peligrosamente sobre sus piernas.

–Su su Suel ta-tame –dijo incomodo por la situación en la que estaba.

–No te pongas nervioso –dijo la chica seductivamente.

–Hablando de caer bajo, mira con que mujersuela te fuiste a meter –dijo Sakura en tono burlón, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

–Yo, yo no... –dijo un tanto enfadado y ridiculizado a la vez.

–¿Cómo me llamaste, Kinomoto? –dijo Izuco totalmente enojada.

–Como lo que eres, una mujersuela –contestó firmemente Sakura.

–Pues, pues por lo menos no soy una amargada que en toda su vida no a tenido ni un solo novio–le contestó la chica.

–Hay por favor para ser como tú ¡das asco, quien sabe con cuantos hombres te hallas acostado, es más, no sabemos si ya estés contagiada de SIDA –replicó la joven.

–Eres, eres... –estaba apunto de llorar –Me las pagarás Kinomoto –corrió lo más rápido que pudo para que no vieran las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

–Así que ni un solo novio, eh –dijo Shaoran tratando de mofarse de Sakura.

–Hay ya cállate –no quería dar explicaciones y dispuso a ir por su comida.

–Mmm, que curioso¿será por tu "gentil carácter"? –era hora de su venganza –¿O por tu "delicadeza al hablar"? –dijo caminando tras de ella.

–Huuyyy ¡ya cállate, eso a ti no te importa –no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones del por qué aun no había tenido novio.

­–No se preocupen yo me quedo aquí¡solito! –dio un paso atrás pero al hacer esto tropezó con una joven.

–¡Oh! Discúlpeme no era mi intención –dijo Eriol.

–No, no es su culpa yo iba algo distraída –contestó una joven de hermosos ojos amatista.

–¡Ah! Pero que mal educado soy, no me he presentado, me llamo Hiragisawa Eriol pero me puedes llamar Eriol a secas.

–Hola Eriol a secas, mi nombre es Daidouji Tomoyo pero me puedes decir simplemente Tomoyo –dijo la joven con una coqueta sonrisa.

Así siguieron conversando animadamente mientras se dirigían al patio.

De pronto Eriol sintió un golpe justo en la boca.

­–Seguro que los has de espantar ­–insistió el joven.

­–En vez de estar molestando deberías agradecerme por haberte librado de esa arrastrada –Sakura le contestó.

–¡Ja! crees que me hiciste un favor, pues estás muy equivocada yo puede haberme librado de ella muy fácil –replicó el castaño.

–Si claro ¡estabas totalmente nervioso! no podías pronunciar ni una sola palabra¡claro, lo tenias todo bajo control! –dijo mofándose del comentario dicho por su compañero.

Estaban apunto de llegar a la barra de comida cuando vieron que los alumnos del colegio se congregaban en el centro del patio, así que decidieron imitarlos.

Cuando llegaron al centro del circulo pudieron notar que las personas que estaba provocando tanto alboroto eran ni más ni menos que sus mejores amigos.

Tomoyo estaba preocupada por el estado en el que se encontraba Eriol pues su condición no era del todo estable. Por la boca se le derramaba un hilo de sangre, jadeaba incesantemente y a duras penas podía sostenerse en pie.

–Maldito riquillo, crees que puedes llegar así como si nada y quedarte con las mejores chicas –dijo un joven rubio, para ser exactos Ren Yoshiko, era una de los jóvenes más populares y atractivos del colegio, alto, fornido, bronceado, cabello cobrizo, ojos color miel, pero un total pervertido y libidinoso. El chico tomó a Tomoyo por la cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

–¡Suéltala! – Eriol estaba furioso, nunca había tenido una pelea, él era una persona pacifica pero no por eso iba a dejar que lo trataran así un mucho menos que trataran de esa manera a Tomoyo, aun que llevaba muy pocas horas de conocerla ya le había tomado un gran cariño.

–¿Qué dijiste? –se burló de Eriol, acercó todavía más a tomoyo contra su cuerpo, para que ésta no pudiera escapar.

–¿Qué no lo escuchaste¡Suéltala! –Sakura salió de entre la multitud con paso firme y decidido.

Eriol cayó de rodillas al suelo, Shaoran no lo pensó dos veces y fue en ayudar de su amigo.

–¡Vaya Kinomoto¿qué te trae por aquí? –saludó el joven.

–Perdón pero creo que no estás entendiendo Yoshiko, he dicho que la sueltes –no iba a dejar, por ningún motivo, que tratara así a Tomoyo, era su mejor amiga y no lo iba a permitir.

–¡Vamos! chiquita, me quiero divertir un rato –contestó pícaramente el rubio.

–¿Quieres divertirte, yo te daré diversión –dijo la castaña con firmeza.

En ese instante Yoshiko soltó a Tomoyo y caminó en dirección a Sakura, una perversa sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del chico.

Sakura dio unos cuantos pasos para atrás, todos los que se encontraba a su espalda abrieron paso, los espectadores se encontraban en total y completo silencio, el ambiente estaba tenso, nadie se movía sólo esperaban a lo que fuese a suceder. Sakura siguió caminando en reversa hasta que topó con pared, Yoshiko estiró sus brazos para sostenerla pero esta con un ágil movimiento lo esquivó y se colocó detrás del joven, tomó sus brazos haciendo que los estirara para atrás y le pego en la espalda con el pie, su cabeza comenzó a sangrar por el golpe contra la pared. El chico cayó secamente en el suelo, se encogió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza tratando, inútilmente, quitarse el dolor.

–Para que te quede bien claro que con mis amigos no te metas –exclamó Sakura.

Shaoran y Tomoyo ayudaron a Eriol a levantarse para ir a la enfermería. Shaoran estaba totalmente atónito y con mucha razón pues quien se iba a imaginar que una niña tan tierna y delicada pudiera defenderse así.

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería Tomoyo ayudó a Eriol a recostarse en la cama que se encontraba a un costado de la habitación. Cuando estaban a punto de entrar en la habitación, Sakura y Shaoran, la enfermera, una señora alta y robusta, les obstruyó la entrada exclamando, con vos grave y rasposa, que solamente podía entrar una persona con el herido, así que decidieron salir y dejar que Tomoyo se quedara con Eriol a hacerle compañía.

Shaoran colocó sus brazos sobre la nuca, como de costumbre, en cambio Sakura optó por recargarse sobre la pared.

Shaoran estaba sumido en sus pensamientos sin saber que, por error, su mirada se había posado sobre la chica.

–¡Que me ves! –exclamó la oji-verde.

–¡No te estaba viendo! –contestó el muchacho.

–Claro que si –replicó Sakura.

–Ni quien te quisiera ver –dijo Shaoran exasperado.

–¡Hay, pues ni que tú estuvieras muy guapo! –"me va a crecer la nariz del tamaño de una anaconda por la mentira tan grande que he dicho"

–Pues mejor que tu si –"Pero que estoy diciendo, si ella es realmente hermosa"

–Ya están peor que niños chiquitos –dijo Eriol saliendo de la enfermería junto con Tomoyo.

–Al parecer ya te encuentras mucho mejor –contestó el ambarino.

–Sí. A por cierto muchas gracias Kinomoto –dijo cortésmente Eriol.

–Si como sea­ –diciendo esto dando la media vuelta para regresar a clases pues si su memoria no le fallaba, cuando estaba apunto de entrar a la enfermería vio el reloj y faltaban escasos minutos para que tuvieran su próxima clase, y en efecto en ese instante el toque de reanudación de labores se escuchó.

Su salón estaba relativamente lejos de la enfermería por tal motivo cuando llegaron, el profesor estaba en la puerta esperando a que acabaran de entrar los alumnos. Ya adentro ocuparon los últimos dos asientos de atrás, todas las miradas se posaron sobre los cuatro jóvenes, en especial sobre Sakura. El maestro estaba consternado pero le dio poca importancia al asunto y comenzó su clase.

El maestro comenzó una larga explicación de cómo los hidrocarburos podían clasificarse de diferentes maneras.

Sakura estaba a escasos segundos de haberse dormido cuando escuchó que alguien le hablaba. Levantó la cabeza para ver quien era el que la llamaba con tanta insistencia.

–¿Qué quieres Shindi? –preguntó monótonamente la castaña.

–Estabamos pensando, Ori y yo, en que deberíamos ensayar, por que falta muy poco para el concurso de 'duelo de bandas', y si queremos ganar el maletín con dinero tenemos que comenzar cuanto antes –dijo un joven de pelo negro, alto, piel cobriza y ojos negros.

Naranja de metilo, así se llamaba la banda que había formado Sakura hace medio año atrás, conformada por cuatro integrantes; Ori Kasagua baterista y compositor de las pistas, Shindishi Ishijara el bajista, Tomoyo Daidouji la cantante y finalmente Sakura Kinomoto guitarrista y escritora de todas las letras de las canciones que tocaban.

Shaoran estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por escuchar la conversación entre Shindi y Sakura. Tenia su mirada clavada en los labios de Sakura para poder leer en ellos lo que decía dicha joven.

–Joven Li deje de estar viendo a las señorita Sakura y ponga atención, ya tendrá tiempo después para verla todo lo que quiera –exclamó el profesor.

Shaoran estaba completamente rojo de la pena, y como no, si todos los alumnos estallaron en carcajadas. Sakura estaba entre confundida y enojada aunque no pudo evitar que se notara es sus mejillas un leve sonrojo que únicamente notó su mejor amiga.

–Bueno chicos¿alguna duda? –preguntó a sus alumnos sin obtener respuesta pues la mayoría de los jovenes estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa siesta.

–¿Nadie, perfecto como a todos les quedó claro quiero que investiguen todo lo que me hizo falta decir de los hidrocarburos, como prestaron mucha atención a la clase yo creo que han de saber los temas que no mencione –dijo sarcásticamente el sensei.

En ese instante tanto los que estaban dormidos como los despiertos abrieron los ojos como platos y soltaron un grito de desesperación pues nadie había puesto atención.

–El trabajo va a ser por parejas, las cuales yo elijiré –continuó hablando –dichas parejas serán mixtas, no les daré tiempo de mi clase, el trabajo deberán entregarlo dentro de tres días en folders tamaño carta color azul claro, si no está como ya lo he indicado el trabajo sera anulado y se tomará con la calificación de cero. Guarden silencio, le diré cual será su pareja –dijo esto y se dirigió a su escritorio para leer la lista de los alumnos.

–Yamasaki con Mihara, Sasaki con Kasagua, Hitomi con Honowuo –dijo el sensei.

Así fue haciendo equipos hasta que quedaron cuatro personas sin parejas, el profesor no sabía que faltaban dichas personitas y antes que diera por terminada la clase se cercioró de que a nadie le faltara pareja.

–¿Alguien se quedó sin pareja? –dijo en voz alta. Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo y Shaoran levantaron la mano y se miraron entre sí.

Sakura rezaba por que no le tocara hacer pareja con Shaoran mientras que Eriol moría por que su pareja fuera Tomoyo pues se le hacia una chica encantadora y para que mentir, le había robado el corazón desde que la vio.

–Bueno,... señorita Daidouji su pareja va a ser el joven Hiragisawa, por lo tanto joven Li y señorita Kinomoto ustedes serán pareja –dicho esto sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin de la clase.

–¿Profe es necesario que mi pareja sea... este? –dijo alterada la chica.

–No es necesario pero como el joven Li tiene tantas ganas de verla prefiero que lo haga fuera de clase –en el rostro de sensei se dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción, por fin había podido regresar todas las molestias que le había causado la joven más revoltosa de la clase.

–Profe no es justo, es que no tiene consideración, sabe el grave error que a co... –Sakura no pudo terminar la frase pues su 'querido profe' se había dado la media vuelta y con un gesto se despidió de sus alumnos.

–¡Demonios! –dijo Sakura frustrada pues no había logrado que el sensei cambiara de opinión. Y como lo haría si la odiaba.

A Shaoran tampoco le agradó mucho la idea de que su pareja fuera Sakura pero como era nuevo no quería darles mala impresión a los maestros así que decido no discutir sobre eso. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la aún enojada Sakura.

–¡Uyy, ese mugre profesor es un estúpido, lo hace sólo para molestarme... –Sakura seguía maldiciendo al sensei mientras que Shaoran se acercó para decirle algo.

–Kinomoto – dijo Shaoran.

–¡Apenas esta empezando el año y ya se la trae contra mí! –exclamó Sakura.

–¡Kinomoto! –exclamó exasperado Shaoran.

–?QUË QUIERES? –gritó Sakura.

–Solo quería decirte que hoy después de la escuela nos reunimos en mi casa para hacer el trabajo, si te parece... –contestó de mala gana Shaoran.

–Desgraciadamente tendré que aceptar, pero créeme que si por mí fuera no iría –dijo la chica.

–Como si a mí me gustara invitar a niñas tontas a mi casa –replicó el ambarino.

–¡Ja! Mira quien habla, niño bonito, hijo de Papi que todo lo recibes en bandeja de plata. Que si te pegan vas llorando con Papi, que si te molestan vas llorando con Papi... Papi, Papi, Pa... –Sakura no pudo termina porque Shaoran la interrumpió repentinamente.

–¡Ya cállate, no voy a dejar que le hables así a mi padre puedes decir de mí lo que quieras pero no malgastes el nombre de mi padre con tu sucia boca, no lo conociste y no puedes hablar de él! –exclamó totalmente enojado Shaoran. Así como terminó de hablar sé dirijió a su lugar sin decir un una sola palabra más.

Sakura se quedó totalmente petrificada, si había escuchado bien él había dicho que ¡su padre estaba muerto!.

Se sentía realmente mal, no por que fuera él sino por a ella también la habría dolido mucho si le dijeran eso de su madre, que en paz descanse. Se propuso que cuando terminaran las clases le pediría perdón.

La maestra de teatro entró al salón algo apurada pues, por la hora que era, había llegado tarde. Coloco su enorme bolso sobre la mesa y se colocó enfrente de los alumnos indicando que tomaran asiento.

–Chicos por favor siéntense, se los pido de todo corazón no sean malitos y siéntense, chicos... , chicos... por el amor de Dios jóvenes presten atención –dijo la maestra desesperada.

–Esto ya es una rutina, la maestra entra nadie le presta atención y de pronto... –le explicaba Tomoyo a Eriol.

–Cállense y presten atención –gritó la jefa de grupo.

–...esto pasa, Chiharu se levanta, grita y todos se callan –termino Tomoyo en un susurro.

–Gracias señorita Mihara –dijo gentilmente la sensei.

–Bueno chicos quería comentarles una fabulosa noticia... ¡vamos a representar 'La Cenicienta' en el próximo festival! –exclamó la profesora de teatro.

–¿Apoco no es maravilloso? –dijo esto en una pregunta retórica pues continuo hablando.

–Vamos a elegir los personajes, TODOS tienen que participar así que me tomé la molestia de hacer unos papelitos con los personajes –diciendo esto tomó dos botes y los alzó.

–El traste de la derecha es para los personajes de las chicas y el de la izquierda para los chicos, los voy a ir nombrando y van a pasar por su papelito, no lo podrán abrir hasta que yo lo indique –continuó la maestra.

–Primero las mujeres: Arimi... Daidouji... Hitomi... Hato... Kinomoto... Mihara... Nakata... Nishizawa... Ono... Sasaki... Sogahata... Wuong... Yukashi...–dijo la maestra.

–Ahora los varones: Chang... Hiragisawa... Honowuo... Inamoto... Ishijara... Kasagua... Li... Lond... Nakayama... Takahara... Takashi... Yamazaki... Yanagisawa ­–nombró la sensei.

–Ya que todos tienen papelito lo pueden abrir –continuó.

Todos comenzaron a abrir los papeles muy apurados por sabe que personaje les tocaría. Sakura abrió el suyo, y cual fue su sorpresa al leer en el papel el personaje principal de la obra. Mientras tanto Shaoran abría tranquilamente el papel, pues le daba lo mismo que papel le tocara, y por lo visto no le había tocado mal papel pues era el príncipe, pero se preguntaba a quien le habría tocado el personaje de princesa.

Diez minutos después

–¿Por que tengo tan mala suerte, digo¡no pudo haberle tocado a otra persona el papel de la cenicienta! –exclamó el castaño mientras caminaba junto a Eriol por los pasillos de la escuela.

–Bueno velo por el lado positivo –dijo Eriol.

–¿Cuál es el lado positivo? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Pues que vas a besar a una niña muy bonita –replicó el oji-azul.

–¡QUE, no no no, yo no la voy a besar ni en sueños –contesto el joven ambarino.

–Vamos Shaoran no me digas que no se te antoja besar esos labios carmín, finos y delicados... –dijo Eriol.

Shaoran no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero se dio cuanta de que Eriol había notado el sonrojo así que rápidamente giró la cabeza hacia otro lado y apresuró el paso.

–Bueno ya me voy porque quedé con Tomoyo de ir a su casa a hacer el trabajo de química. Nos vemos mañana, que sueñes con tu cenicienta –se despidió Eriol.

–Algún día me las pagaras Eriol –gritó enfurecido Shaoran.

De pronto recordó que el también tenía que juntarse con Sakura para hacer el trabajo así que corrió de vuelta al salón. Cuando giró en una esquina choco contra alguien.

–Lo siento, fue mi culpa –se disculpó Shaoran.

–Claro que fue tu culpa –exclamó Sakura –¿Y que se te olvido que tenemos un trabajo pendiente? –preguntó retóricamente.

–Como sea, vamos –dijo Shaoran.

Caminaron un largo rato en silencio. Sakura estaba asombrada por el lugar donde estaban. Era un fraccionamiento hermoso, lleno de mansiones que parecían castillos de cuantos de hadas con extensos jardines adornados con bellísimas flores do todos los tamaños y colores.

De pronto Shaoran se detuvo, frente a ellos había la más bella de todas las mansiones que había visto Sakura, lo que más le había encantado era que en el jardín de la entrada había muchos árboles de cerezos, estaba maravillada pues su departamento comparado con eso no era nada.

Después de haber pasado el jardín y haber llegado a la entrada se abrió la puerta si tener que haber llamado, al parecer ya lo estaba esperando. Y en efecto cuando entraron cinco jóvenes se apresuraron a recibir a Shaoran, no notando la presencia de Sakura.

–Shaoran, no sabes cuanto te extrañamos en la escuela –se lanzó a su cuello una joven de cabellos largos y negros.

–Meiling me podrías soltar, me estas ahorcando –dijo Shaoran casi sin aire.

–¡Oh! lo siento –se disculpó Meiling.

–Shaoran¿ no nos vas a presentar a tu amiga? –dijo Atinori Kawaguchi un joven de pelo rubio, ojos café, alto y bronceado, amigo de Shaoran.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Bueno primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que leyeron este capitulo hasta su fin, ya se que es un poco largo pero creo que fue por que me emocione jajaja, pues es que yo soy una adicta a leer fanfics y no me gusta mucho que sean cortos los capítulos así que decidí hacerlo largo.

Con toda confianza pueden decirme que fue lo que no les gustó para que en el siguiente capitulo pueda corregirlo, y si les gustó no duden en decirlo y es que la verdad necesito que alguien me eche ánimos para continuar jajaja.

No duden en dejar reviews.

A y quiero darle las gracias a mi hermana que me ayudo con pequeños detalles en el fic, al igual que mi mejor amiga Monse, un muy buen amigo Pako y una súper amiga Mariel.

Por ultimo solo me queda decir les que sigan leyendo mi fic. ¡GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES!

Chau!.


	2. Pensamientos Confusos

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

Bueno primero que nada quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me an apoyado y animado para seguir con el fic, en especial a ustedes los lectores.

Les agradecería mucho si siguen mandando reviews, y todas las aportaciones son bienvenidas.

Summary:

(U.A.)Shaoran Li, un joven de familia adinerada, sensual, atractivo, atlético, varonil, inteligente, popular y muy... ¿arrogante?. ¿Qué pasa cuando un chico de la alta sociedad es obligado a entrar a un colegio de personas de la peor clase social?.

NOTAS IMPORTANTES:

Los diálogos se encuentran dentro de los guiones (–)

Todo lo que esté entre comillas (") son los pensamientos del personaje y estos vendrán después del dialogo, es decir, después de un guión.

Los pensamiento estaran escritos en letra cursiva.

sugerencias, comentarios y aclaraciones serán bien recibidos en la sección de reviews

Autora: María del Carmen Garcés Zapico  
_MUNDOS DISTINTOS_

**CAPITULO II:**

**PENSAMIENTOS CONFUSOS**

–Este... bueno, ella es Kinomoto, Kinomoto él es Kawaguchi –dijo Shaoran sin muchas ganas.

–Soy un amigo de Shaoran, de su antiguo colegio –dijo el rubio.

–Yo soy ... su compañera de clases –dijo Sakura como no queriendo aceptar eso.

–¡Ah, así que tu vas en la misma escuela que Shaoran –habló algo sorprendido el muchacho, pues se la hacía muy extraño que una niña tan bonita fuera en ese colegio de pobretones.

–Así es –"¿Porqué Li se habrá cambiado de escuela?", se preguntó Sakura.

–¡Oh! Ya veo –dijo Kawaguchi.

–Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, quedamos en ir a tomar un helado –dijo uno de los jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

–Sí, adiós –terminó Sakura.

Shaoran dio media vuelta e indicando con un gesto le dijo a Sakura que lo siguiera, ésta sin decir nada hizo lo que le pidió.

Ya habían caminado bastante y a Sakura le parecía algo muy nuevo pues de su cuarto a la sala caminaba 12 pasos. Shaoran se detuvo frente a la última puerta de lo que parecía ser una pasillo, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Sakura, a ésta le pareció algo extraño pues no se estaba comportando de la misma manera que en el colegio, parecía más educado y cortés.

Cuando entró se quedó asombrada, ante su sorpresa Shaoran parecía un chico muy ordenado y limpio.

La habitación era muy bonita y amplia, su cama estaba cubierta por sabanas de seda color verde oliva, junto a la cama había un sillón café obscuro reclinable de pie, al otro lado del cuarto había un librero grande y surtido de libros de todo tipo, un escritorio amplio y muy bien ordenado, en sí todos sus muebles eran de cedro fino y al fondo un balcón que daba al jardín, pero no cualquier jardín, este era el más hermoso que Sakura había visto en su vida todavía más bonito que el de la entrada: en el centro había un pequeño lago precioso y junto a él el árbol más grande de cerezos que haya visto en su vida. Estaba maravillada por que a cada paso que daba por la casa, le parecía más esplendorosa.

Por su parte, Shaoran veía detenidamente a Sakura, a su parecer se veía como una niña chiquita revisando cada rincón de la casa.

–¿Quieres que te pase un traste?... digo para la baba –se burló el ambarino.

–Hay que gracioso eres –replicó Sakura sarcásticamente –¿Sabes, he pensando que... –no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida por el chico.

–¿Piensas? Wooow eso si que es interesante –se burló nuevamente Shaoran.

–Buen como te decía, he pensado que a lo mejor y eres... gay –Sakura tenia una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro.

–¡QUE, estas loca, prefiero que me atropelle un autobús a volverme gay –habló enfadado Shaoran.

Sakura estaba roja del ataque de risa que le había dado, Shaoran había caído redondito en la broma.

–¿De que te ríes? –exclamó Shaoran.

–De... tu cara –habló entre risas Sakura.

–No es gracioso –dijo Shaoran haciendo un puchero.

–Para mi sí –Sakura seguía a las carcajadas.

–¿A sí? –preguntó el chico.

–Aja –afirmó la oji-verde.

–Pues esto es más gracioso –dicho esto Shaoran comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Sakura, ésta corrió para librarse de las cosquillas pero Shaoran corrió detrás de ella para alcanzara. Iban saltando sillas y muebles que estaban en su camino, cuando Sakura se comenzó a cansar se tropezó en el momento de pasar la cama y calló en ella enredándose con las colchas, Shaoran subió a la cama y se dispuso a seguir haciéndole cosquillas Sakura daba de vueltas en la cama para quitarse a Shaoran de encima, pero vaya que era difícil pues el chico era muy fuerte.

–¡Ya, ya!... me duele... la panza jajaja –dijo a duras penas Sakura.

–No¡esta es mi venganza! –dijo siguiendo el juego el muchacho –no te dejaré hasta que me supliques –terminó con una sonrisa burlesca.

–Oh no, eso nunca –se negó la chica.

–Bueno... –dijo esto intensificando las cosquillas.

–No, no, bueno ya por favor –suplicó Sakura.

Mientras Shaoran y Sakura seguían con su "jugeteo" el mayordomo, considerado por Shaoran como un segundo padre pues le tenía mucho respeto y confianza, entró en la habitación quedando sorprendido por la escena tan intima entre los dos muchachos.

–Disculpe joven... no lo molesto luego regreso –dijo amablemente un señor de grande edad.

–No, no, no es lo que tu crees, nosotros sólo estabamos... olvídalo¿que deseabas? –Shaoran decidió que luego le contaría.

–Oh si joven, le traía unos pastelillos para que los comieran durante su hora de trabajo –finalizó cortésmente Wein.

–Gracias, déjalos por allá –dijo Shaoran señalando un espacio junto al escritorio. Wein colocó el carrito con la comida donde le indicó Shaoran y enseguida se retiró.

–Bueno comencemos que se nos hace tarde –dijo el ambarino.

–Si –contestó monótonamente la chica.

–¡Hay, tanto que buscamos en Internet para que en este libro venga todo lo que necesitábamos –habló Tomoyo.

–Bueno pero hay que ver el lado positivo del asunto señorita Tomoyo –dijo Eriol coquetamente.

–Y...¿Cuál es el lado positivo del asunto? –preguntó de igual manera Tomoyo.

–Pues... que nos pudimos conocer un rato más –se acercó a la chica seductivamente.

–¿Así? –preguntó la joven separándolo de ella con una mano.

–Sí, conocer como eres de... como podría decirlo... ¿Caprichosa, sí eso, caprichosa –terminó el oji-azul.

–¡Eso no es cierto! –exclamó Tomoyo.

–¿A no, deja te hago recordar, _oh no Eriol, yo voy a buscar en Internet, tu busca en los libros. A bueno entonces yo no hago nada._ –dijo Eriol imitando la voz de Tomoyo.

–Mmm, bueno soy caprichosa, pero sólo un poquito –habló la chica.

–¿Poquito? –preguntó Eriol.

–Hay bueno mucho ¡ya, feliz! –dijo la chica fingiendo estar enojada.

–No te enfades conmigo –dijo Eriol fingiendo que se tragaba todo el cuento de Tomoyo.

–No, nada de lo que digas me va a contentar –exclamó Tomoyo.

–¿Segura? –preguntó Eriol.

–Segura –contestó la chica.

–Bueno, no tengo otra opción –diciendo esto le quitó a la chica el listón blanco que sujetaba su largó y sedoso cabello y corrió para que la chica, según esto, enfadada no lo atrapara. Tomoyo corrió al máximo para poder alcanzarlo¡parecían niños chiquitos!. De pronto Eriol dio media vuelta y paró en seco haciendo que Tomoyo cayera sobre él.

–Te ves más bonita con el pelo suelto –dijo Eriol admirando a la hermosa joven que tenia sobre él.

­–Gracias –casi no se podía distinguir el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica.

–¡Demonios! No puede ser que ya llevemos cinco horas buscando y no encontremos nada de lo que nos pidió el profesor –dijo Sakura totalmente frustrada.

–Pues serás tú, porque yo en este libro he encontrado bastante información –comentó Shaoran.

–Pues será tu computadora chafa –exclamó Sakura.

–Mi computadora no es _chafa_ como tu dices –se defendió el muchacho –Tengo una idea –

–¡Vas a estrenar el poco cerebro que tienes! –interrumpió Sakura.

–Ja, ja mal chiste –contestó el ambarino –Bueno, te parece si cambiamos de lugar, yo en la computa... –

–Si, si, si ya sé no soy tarada –nuevamente interrumpió Sakura.

–Pues la cara no te ayuda –se burló el chico.

–Ja, ja hablando de bromas graciosas –se defendió la joven. Los chicos intercambiaron lugares y cuando Shaoran se fijó en la pantalla de la computadora soltó una tremenda carcajada.

–¿Qué te pasa? –exclamó la oji-verde.

–Pues que ya encontré tu error, escribiste totalmente mal la palabra para buscar la información –continuó riéndose.

–No es cierto¿a ver? –Sakura caminó hacia donde estaba la computadora –Hay bueno todo mundo tiene errores –exclamó la chica tratando de corregir su falta, y tomó el último panecillo que quedaba en el carrito.

Cuando Shaoran intentó tomar uno encontró la bandeja de bocadillos vacía.

–¿Qué le pasó a los panecillos, no pude tomar ni uno –exclamó el muchacho.

–Me los acabé –contestó cínicamente la joven.

–¿QUÉ? –preguntó el muchacho.

–Me los acabé –respondió nuevamente la chica.

–Pero... pero... –

–Para que no te pones abusado –respondió la chica.

–Glotona –dijo Shaoran sacándole la lengua.

–Infantil –contestó con el mismo gesto.

–Mira quien habla –le volvió a sacar la lengua.

–Tonto –dijo Sakura.

–Mensa –respondió el chico.

–Sonso –dijo la oji-verde.

–Tarada –contestó Shaoran.

–Hay no vale la pena seguir peleando contigo –diciendo esto dio la media vuelta y prosiguió con su búsqueda.

–Oye Kinomoto¿cuáles son los puntos que nos faltan de buscar? –preguntó el joven, pero cuando giro para ver la respuesta de la chica se dio cuenta que esta se encontraba plácidamente dormida sobre los libros. Se acercó a Sakura para cargarla y llevarla hasta la cama, se veía tan bonita dormida y que no se atrevía a despertarla, la colocó sobre la cama y la cubrió con la colcha. Regresó a la computadora para continuar el trabajo que aunque no le faltaba mucho por acabar pues en una sola pagina de Internet había encontrado toda la información, nada más le faltaban ajustar detalles.

Cuando hubo terminado se giro para ver nuevamente a la chica que aun seguía dormida, de pronto le llegó a la cabeza una muy buena pregunta¡Qué demonios iba a hacer con la joven, seguramente en su casa la habrían de estar esperando.

–¡Rayos, y ahora¿qué hago? –se pregunto el joven. Sakura comenzó a moverse, sudar y hablar mientras dormía sobre la cama.

–Touya, hermano ¿Qué es lo que sucede?... ¡NO! padre, madre... –la chica comenzó a llorar desesperada –Touya dime que va a estar bien ¡Dímelo!.. –Sakura despertó de la terrible pesadilla que había tenido, estaba aturdida y no sabía dónde se encontraba.

–¿En dónde estoy? –preguntó desconcertada la chica.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –contestó el muchacho con una pregunta.

–Sí, lo siento me tengo que ir –replicó Sakura. Se levantó rápidamente de la cama, tomó su mochila y corrió, sin saber como ya se encontraba fuera de la casa.

Estaba lloviendo pero no le importó, parecía que el cielo la acompañaba en su dolor; se sentía triste, impotente, desesperada pero más que nada se sentía vacía, desde que sus padres se habían muerto ya no era esa niña linda tierna he ingenua que irradiaba alegría con una hermosa sonrisa que hacía conmover hasta la más fría persona, esa misma niña que soñaba con cuentos de hadas y que algún día llegaría su príncipe azul montado en un hermoso corcel y serían felices por siempre. No esa pequeña niña había quedado atrás y ahora sentía un inmenso vacío en su alma, aunque su hermano le había dado todo su cariño, no había podido llenar ese vacío y era por eso que actuaba de esa manera tan fría y distante con los demás, era esa su manera de protegerse del dolor que le pudiera causar cualquier tipo de relación, pensaba que nadie nunca podría cerrar esa enorme herida en su corazón.

Continuó caminando por las calles sin un rumbo fijo hasta que llegó a un pequeño parque con un enorme pingüino en forma de resbaladilla justo en el centro del mismo parque, se sentó en la banca más cercana, ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, se sentía tan melancólica, en ese momento no le importaba que la lluvia la empapara, es más, deseaba enfermarse y morir para estar nuevamente con sus padres.

A la mañana siguiente

El profesor, como siempre, estaba ya en su escritorio organizando unos papeles esperando que entraran los muchachos para comenzar su clase pues el timbre de inicio de labores hacia unos minutos que había sonado.

–Yo sé que Sakura no es del tipo de personas que llega temprano a clases pero ya debería de haber llegado, me temo que le haya pasado algo –le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol.

–No te preocupes seguro que está bien –habló Eriol tratando de tranquilizar a Tomoyo.

Shaoran se quedó pensando en las palabras de Tomoyo pues ayer había salido de su casa muy descontrolada, no es que le importara mucho lo que le sucediera a esa niña.

–Jóvenes, por favor, pasen sus trabajos al frente –habló el profesor aunque fue interrumpido por un sonido en la puerta, al parecer alguien quería entrar.

–Profesor puedo pasar –dijo Sakura sin ganas, se veía muy mal estaba pálida y tenia magulladuras por todo el cuerpo.

–¿Se a dado cuenta que hora es?... ¡claro que no, parece que se le pego la almohada a la cara¿pues qué cree? no puede pasar –dijo en un tono de superioridad insinuando que él podía hacer lo que se le antojara la gana con ella pues a su parecer los alumnos no eran nada comparado con él y mucho menos ella.

–Disculpe profesor creo que no entendió bien, déjeme aclararlo¿me daría permiso de pasar a mi asiento? –exclamó la joven al mismo tiempo que levantaba un papel que justificaba su tardanza.

–Ésta vez se a salido con la suya señorita Kinomoto, pero la próxima no será igual –refunfuñó el dichoso profesor.

–Como sea –Sakura se dirigió hacia su asiento, se detuvo justo en su lugar y su mirada cruzó con la de Shaoran, instantáneamente recordó la pesadilla que tuvo en la casa del joven y sus ojos se tornaron tristes y apagados. El chico pudo notar el cambio de ánimo de la muchacha y la tristeza que reflejaban aquel par de esmeraldas.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, Tomoyo cada vez se preocupaba más por su mejor amiga pues no notaba ninguna mejoría en su actitud, tenía tanto miedo de que la causa de su comportamiento fuera el hecho de recordar la muerte de sus padres, y el miedo que sentía no era por nada pues esto ya había sucedido y las consecuencias habían sido desastrosas.

En esos instantes se pudo escuchar el timbre que indicaba la hora de receso y sin pensarlo dos veces los alumnos salieron del salón, el profesor hizo lo mismo pero antes de salir le dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Sakura quien se estaba levantado de su lugar para salir como todos los demás.

–Sakura te encuentras bien, te noto algo cansada y ¡mírate estas toda lastimada¿Qué te ha pasado? –dijo preocupada su mejor amiga.

–Sakura contéstame –replicó la oji-azul al no escuchar respuesta.

–¡Estoy perfectamente bien Tomoyo deja de molestar! –exclamó exasperada la castaña.

–Pero Sakura –dijo la joven en lo que parecía ser un susurro.

–¡Déjame en paz por una vez Tomoyo! –contestó bruscamente Sakura, dejando a Tomoyo con la palabra en la boca y dejando escapar unas lagrimas suspiró dejando escapar su dolor.

Eriol se acercó a la joven para consolarla pues se veía realmente mal mientras que Shaoran recordaba la escena en su mente, parecía que la oji-verde se encontraba muy grave y que la pelea entre amigas le había afectado a las dos.

–Tranquila Tomoyo solamente dijo eso porque trataba de desahogarse verás que pronto te pedirá una disculpa, sé que no lo hizo adrede –habló tranquila y pausadamente el chico para transmitirle la calma a su amiga.

–Eso espero –dijo Tomoyo entre lágrimas.

Mientras tanto, Sakura se dirigía al patio para tranquilizares un poco bajo la sombra de su árbol preferido, un árbol de cerezos un poco alejado del edifico y las canchas del colegio, iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no logró ver quien iba junto cuando de pronto escucho la voz de aquella persona.

–Hola Kinomoto, parece que hoy no bienes de buen humor –dijo Hitomi en tono burlón.

–Tú lo has dicho¡así que no me provoques! –dijo esto, Sakura, tomándola por el cuello de la camisa de una manera amenazadora, la soltó bruscamente y continuó su camino. Cuando por fin llegó a aquel lugar que le daba tanta paz y tranquilidad, se sentó pegando su delicada espalda sobre el tronco grueso y viejo del árbol, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por el suave y ligero viento que corría por ese lugar.

Ya llevaba algunos minutos sentada, estaba tan en paz consigo misma que no notó que alguien se acercaba a ella.

–Al parecer no te levantaste de muy buen humor hoy, o ¿acaso miento? –dijo Shaoran.

–¡Hay tonto me espantaste! –dijo Sakura dando un brinco de espanto.

–Creo que ya contestaste mi pregunta –continuó el chico.

–¡A ti que te importa si me levante de mal humor o no! –exclamó la castaña.

–¡Oye, sólo estaba tratando de ayudar –replicó el ambarino.

–No me digas, ahora me saliste hermanito de la caridad –dijo sarcásticamente la joven.

–Pues por si no lo sabía, señorita sarcasmo, su mejor amiga está preocupada por lo que te está pasando¡date cuenta! la hiciste llorar –dijo trató de hacerle entender que poniéndose así no iba a cambiar nada.

–Mira niño rico, la gente común y corriente tiene problemas y no va por la vida caminado sobre un tapete de seda en un capullo color rosa¿entiendes¡yo no nací en una cuna de oro como tú y si quieres ayudar mejor lárgate a tu castillo de cuentos de hadas en tu hermoso corcel blanco y déjame en paz! –exclamó Sakura totalmente encolerizada y desahogando toda la furia, tristeza y melancolía que estaba cargando.

Shaoran estaba atónito, cada una de las palabras que había dicho la chica le habían llegado como un balde de agua fría, podía notar en su mirada el dolor que sentía la chica, se veía como un tierno e indefenso conejito tratando de protegerse de los cazadores.

Las palabras no podían salir de su boca, se había quedado congelado, no tenía nada que agregar al comentario que había dado la chica.

–Tienes razón –fue lo único que pudo articular el muchacho.

Sakura lo miro algo consternada, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¡Aquel chico engreído y arrogante le había dado la razón!. Tal vez lo había juzgado mal y no era tan malo como ella creía, pero ¿Por qué había veces en que se comportaba como un total y completo patán¿Por qué odiaba tanto a las personas que no eran de su misma condición social?.

Todas esas preguntas se le venían a la cabeza aturdiéndola más de lo que ya estaba. De pronto recordó que estaban en receso y ya había pasado mucho tiempo, volteó a su al rededor y dio por correcta su cuestión de que ya no había nadie... todos estaban en clases así que sin más preámbulos tomó del brazo a Shaoran y corrió hacia el edificio donde se encontraba su salón. El muchacho sin preguntar corrió junto de la joven pues ya se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Llegaron al aula justo cuando el profesor de ecología estaba entrando, tomaron sus asientos agradeciendo que ese profesor siempre llegaba unos minutos tarde.

La clase transcurrió tan lentamente como las demás pues como apenas llevaban dos días del inicio del curso escolar, tendrían que estudiar teoría dos semanas hasta llegar a lo que eran las clases prácticas que se realizaban en el invernadero.

La siguiente asignatura, matemáticas, no era una de las materias favoritas de Sakura, pues era pésima para dicha clase y para empeorar la situación, no llevaba una buena relación con la maestra, la detestaba y el sentimiento era mutuo.

La maestra era una señora alta y robusta, su cabello rizado crespo le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran negros penetrantes y usaba unos anteojos grandes y redondos. Cuando entró al salón nadie noto su presencia a pesar de su gran volumen, esto hizo que se enfadara más de lo que ya estaba.

–Señorita Kinomoto eso es lo que le enseñan sus padres, a no saludar¡oh pero que tonta soy! Usted no tiene padres –dijo sarcásticamente la profesora.

–Usted es una, una... –intentó hablar la aludida pero se le había formado un nudo en la garganta.

–Tranquila Sakura –le susurró su mejor amiga.

–¿Qué dices Kinomoto? –la maestra intentó provocar inútilmente a la chica.

–Nada maestra –contestó Sakura, pues sabía que si le faltaba al respeto tan sólo una vez la podían expulsar de la escuela y harían que no pudieran entrar a otra escuela ya que dicha sensei tenía muchas amistades que la podían ayudar a que eso ocurriera; y Sakura no quería que ocurriera eso pues le prometió a sus padres que aunque ellos no estuvieran ella le echaría muchas ganas a la escuela, se los repetía cada vez que iba al cementerio a visitarlos.

Shaoran pudo notar que Sakura intentaba, con todas sus fuerzas, retener las lágrimas que pedían a gritos ser expulsadas de aquellos hermosos ojos que, a pesar de estar tristes, reflejaban la ternura y la inocencia de aquella joven. A Shaoran le conmovió tremendamente aquella imagen, en parte, él comprendía su sufrimiento pues había perdido a su padre, pero la desdicha de perder a su padre y a su madre era todavía peor y sumarle a eso el hecho de soportar todos esos comentarios; que impotencia tan grande estaría sintiendo aquella joven.

–Eso fue lo que pense –replicó la maestra, se sentó en el escritorio y sacó la lista de los alumnos para tomar asistencia pero antes de hacer esto le dio una ojeada, pues le habían comentado que se encontraban, dentro de sus alumnos ya comunes, dos jóvenes de una posición socioeconómica muy alta y no quería quedar mal ante ellos. Continuó revisando la lista hasta que por fin encontró dos apellidos muy importantes y renombrados e intuyó que debían ser los apellidos de los alumnos nuevos.

–Joven Li, joven Hiragisawa –habló la maestra. Los alumnos se levantaron de sus asientos para que la profesora pudiera saber quienes eran.

–Realmente es un placer tener alumnos de su categoría, y espero que todos los traten con respeto como lo merecen –dijo la maestra haciendo notar la última frase –Bueno chicos, pueden tomar asiento. Hoy nos introduciremos al fantástico mundo del álgebra –y así fue como comenzó la clase.

Sakura intentaba poner atención a la clase aunque era casi imposible pues la voz de la maestra era como estar escuchando canciones de cuna para dormir a bebes, pero no desistiría, le demostraría a la profesora, que era capaz de ser una alumna estrella en esa materia pues si no podía decirle nada por que todo lo que dijera iría en su contra fuera bueno o malo, le demostraría con hechos lo fuerte que era.

La maestra aprovechó los últimos minutos de la clase para hacer enfadar a la joven oji-verde.

–Kinomoto para mañana quiero un resumen de lo que se vio hoy en clase¡sin falta, no quiero excusas –exclamó la sensei.

–¡Huy! como la odio –murmuró entre dientes Sakura.

–¿Qué dice señorita Kinomoto? –preguntó la maestra.

–Como usted diga sensei –contestó fingiendo cortesía.

–Eso creí –finalizó la señora robusta que se decía llamar profesora.

–Hasta luego joven Li, joven Hiragisawa, cualquier problema o duda que tengan, estoy para servirles –se despidió con un intento de sonrisa.

–Hasta luego –contestaron los jóvenes al unísono.

–¡Hay Tomoyo! No sabes cuanto odio a esa maestra –habló Sakura con un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas apunto de salir.

–Tranquila Sakura, no le des importancia a los comentarios que te haga –intentó consolarla su mejor amiga.

–Es que por más que lo intento no puedo Tomoyo, no puedo, me lastima –dijo en un grito ahogado lleno de frustración.

–Pase lo que pase, todo estará bien, ya verás –le dijo la frase que siempre se repetían, desde que eran pequeñas, para tranquilizares.

–Gracias amiga –atinó a decir la castaña.

–Para eso estamos las amigas, además, si no lo hago, quien más va a aguantar mi carácter en esos días cuando estoy más sensible –dijo en tono burlón Tomoyo.

–Que sonsa eres –habló Sakura entre risas.

–Chicos, chicos, lamento la tardanza, pero ya estoy aquí y ¿qué creen? –preguntó la maestra de teatro muy entusiasmada.

–¿Qué? –preguntaron monótonamente los alumnos.

–¡Ya tengo sus libretos, y hoy mismo comenzaremos a ensayar. ¿No les parece espléndido? –cuestionó a los alumnos.

–Sí –afirmaron los jóvenes no muy convencidos de ello.

–Ok, pero me han comentado que muchos de ustedes no saben bailar y en esta obra es esencial que sepan hacerlo así que le enseñaré, por favor cada cual escoja a su pareja, a pero quiero que cenicienta y el príncipe se pongan juntos –indicó la profesora.

–¡Oh, se me olvidaba, por favor, los varones ayuden a correr las bancas hacia las orillas del salón –ordenó la profesora –Cenicienta y príncipe, por favor colóquense en el centro del aula. En un instante pondré la música para que comiencen a bailar –diciendo esto apretó el botón de inicio de la grabación musical que había elegido rigurosamente para que compaginara con el tema de la obra.

Shaoran se aproximó a Sakura para bailar como lo había indicado la maestra, Sakura no se opuso, colocó su delicada y fina mano derecha sobre el hombro izquierdo del joven ambarino y aunque se suponía que tendrían que dedicarse miradas llenas de amor y ternura, no lo hacían, ni siquiera se voleaban a ver, cada uno sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos. Sin darse cuenta y de un momento al otro, se encontraban abrazados fuertemente buscando refugio en los brazos del otro a prueba de todos aquellos problemas que los atormenta, tenían los ojos serrados, Sakura, a cada segundo, hundía su cabeza en el pecho de Shaoran, se sentía realmente bien, sentía que todas sus angustias se disipaban y la paz y la tranquilidad ocupaban su lugar, y ese vacío que se le había generado después de la muerte de sus padres se llenaba con el más bello y profundo sentimiento... ¿amor¿pero qué es lo que estaba pensando?. Se alejó del chico bruscamente haciendo que este, de estar sumido en sus pensamientos, saliera a la realidad.

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante el acto de la oji-verde, nadie se movía, las respiraciones se contuvieron, las miradas estaban sobre Shaoran y Sakura, el ambiente estaba tenso; Sakura tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, Sakura agradeció que en ese momento tocar el timbre que indicaba que las clases habían concluido.

–Bueno chicos, no vemos la próxima clase; no olviden repasar sus libretos –finalizó la maestra.

Sakura no dijo nada y se dirigió a su asiento, se sentó y esperó a que todos salieran.

–Sakura¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó la morocha.

–Si Tomoyo, no es nada, vamos –contestó, la castaña, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

Las dos jóvenes salieron del salón sin mucha prisa, tenían las miradas fijas en el suelo, no decían nada, Tomoyo estaba pensando en lo sucedido y Sakura solamente caminaba. Caminaron por el patio y justo cuando salían del colegio se encontraron con un tumulto de gente, se acercaron y fueron colándose entre las personas para poder ver perfectamente a la persona con la que todos estaban.

Cual fue la sorpresa que se llevaron al ver frente a ellas al líder de la banda más respetada de todas las escuelas públicas de la zona, un apuesto joven de ojos verdes profundos, cabellos negros y tez blanca, montado en su vehículo, una motocicleta tipo clásico, negra con detalles en rojo, asiento de piel.

El chico bajo de su motocicleta, despeinó su cabello y caminó hacia el edificio.

–¡Vaya, nunca pense que fuera a parar en nuestra escuela –dijo Sakura algo desconcertada.

–Ni que lo digas –contestó Tomoyo.

–¿Tu crees que vaya a entrar al colegio solo, o también entrara toda su banda –preguntó la castaña.

–La verdad no sé, pero ya nos enteraremos de todos los detalles mañana –las dos chicas siguieron caminando hasta que tuvieron que despedirse pues tenían que tomar caminos diferentes para poder llegar cada una a su casa.

–Shaoran¿ahora si me puedes decir que fue lo que ocurrió en la clase de teatro? –preguntó Eriol movido por la curiosidad.

–Ni yo mismo sé, es que fue tan extraño –contestó el aludido, mientras caminaban a casa del mismo.

–Pues yo los vi muy felices abrazados –dijo Eriol con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Shaoran no tenía ningún argumento para lo que acababa de decir su amigo.

–¿El 'Gran' Li se quedó callado¡eso quiere decir que me estas dando la razón! –exclamó consternado.

–Ay, has lo que quieras –contestó, cansado de lidiar con su amigo, el joven ambarino.

–Así que el amor a tocado a tu puerta –dijo Eriol en tono soñador. Shaoran puso una cara de desagrado y continuó avanzando.

–Por eso digo que 'el amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas' –continuó Eriol con su monólogo.

–Si claro –dijo Shaoran abriendo la puerta de su casa y cerrándola en la cara de Eriol.

–¡Y para cuando los hijos? –exclamó Eriol con una sonrisa burlona.

Shaoran intentó no prestarle mucha atención al ultimo comentario de su amigo, se dirigió a su alcoba sin pronunciar palabra alguna; cuando llegó arrojó su mochila a un rincón de su cuarto y se tumbó sobre la cama y en unos cuantos segundos se quedó completamente dormido.

_Se encontraba en un lugar totalmente obscuro, de pronto escucho una explosión y con ella muchas voces, suplicas, llantos, gritos desgarradores, personas pidiendo desesperadamente ayuda. _

_Las voces cesaron, y frente a él se encontraba una proyección, imágenes de cuando jugaba alegremente con su padre, su querido padre; un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia invadió su ser; otras imágenes de su niñez se proyectaban, había cambiado mucho desde la muerte de su padre, ahora era una persona fría y déspota, arrogante; ahora las imágenes que parecían eran de los momentos que hace unos días había vivido, de su entrada al colegio público, cuando conoció a Kinomoto. Ahora unas imágenes que nunca había visto estaban proyectándose, era la misma chica de ojos esmeraldas, se encontraba llorando de rodillas en el suelo, lloraba amargamente._

–_¿Pero qué es esto, por qué me duele tanto esa imagen? –se preguntaba el joven ambarino._

–_¿Qué no era esto lo que deseabas¿verla sufrir? –decía una voz en su interior._

–_¡No, yo nunca desee eso –contestó el joven._

–_¿No la detestas? –preguntó aquella voz desconocida._

–_No –exclamó el chico._

–_¿Entonces? –insistió la voz._

–_Yo... yo –tartamudeo, no sabía que decir._

–_¿Por que la tratas así? –_

–_Porque, ella es igual, igual a la persona... –no pudo terminar la frase, estaba aturdido._

–_¿Por qué es igual a la persona que mató a tu padre? –inquirió la voz._

–_Sí, ese hombre quería el dinero de mi padre –dijo Shaoran._

–_¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó su interlocutor._

–_Pues por que... él... –no tenía respuesta._

–_No lo sabes, pudo ser ese hombre como pudo ser cualquiera, estuviste segado por el dolor y descargaste toda tu rabia sobre aquel hombre y todas las personas con su misma condición socioeconómica, trataste de descargar todo ese sufrimiento sin saber que era lo contrario y que nada más se acumulaba el rencor en tu corazón, y las únicas personas que hacen eso son las cobardes, tú eres un cobarde que no supo enfrentar la muerte de su padre, cobarde... cobarde..._

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Lamento la tardanza pero es que tuve muchos exámenes y buen tomé un descanso y me fui de viaje a Orlando donde me la pasé muy bien, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso. Espero que les aya gustado el capítulo y me voy a esforzar mucho para sacar el siguiente capítulo.

Besos.


	3. Un nuevo alumno

Summary:

(U.A.)Shaoran Li, un joven de familia adinerada, sensual, atractivo, atlético, varonil, inteligente, popular y muy... ¿arrogante?. ¿Qué pasa cuando un chico de la alta sociedad es obligado a entrar a un colegio de personas de la peor clase social?.

**RECOMENDACIONES:**

**# Para que la letra de la canción que incluí en el Fic sea disfrutada, recomiendo que bajen la canción, es de Alejandro Sanz y se llama Hoy que no estás.**

NOTAS IMPORTANTES:

Los diálogos se encuentran dentro de los guiones (–)

Todo lo que esté entre comillas (") son los pensamientos del personaje y estos vendrán después del dialogo, es decir, después de un guión.

Los sueños estarán escritos en letra cursiva.

sugerencias, comentarios y aclaraciones serán bien recibidos en la sección de reviews

Autora: María del Carmen Garcés Zapico

_MUNDOS DISTINTOS_

**CAPITULO III: **

**UN NUEVO ALUMNO**

Shaoran se despertó sobresaltado, estaba empapado en sudor y muy alterado por el dichoso sueño. Tomó el despertador negro que se encontraba en el buró junto a su cama. Eran las 5:00 de la madrugada, dos horas faltaban para entrar a clases, no lo pensó dos veces y se metió a la regadera, un buen baño le despejaría la mente. Pero no tuvo mucho éxito su plan puesto que aquel sueño seguía rondando por su cabeza y miles de preguntas surgieron.

Termino de bañarse, se colocó el uniforme que estaba compuesto por unos pantalones negros con bolsas en los laterales, una camisa blanca con dos bolsas al frente, de manga larga, que se arremangaba hasta que quedara a tres cuartos y una corbata roja.

Vio el reloj, apenas las 5:45, se asomó por la ventana de su balcón que daba hacia jardín, aunque era muy temprano se podía ver con claridad que era un hermoso día, el suave viento que soplaba a su alrededor mecía alegremente sus cortos cabellos rebeldes. No pensaba quedarse en casa hasta que fuera la hora adecuada para dirigirse al colegio. Dejó su alcoba, pasó por la cocina, tomó un pedazo de pan y salió de la casa.

No sabia que hacer pues realmente era algo raro, por no decir rarísimo, que alguien llegara tan temprano a la escuela, de pronto recordó que de paso a la escuela estaba el parque pingüino y decidió ir para aquel lugar y descansar un rato.

A unos pasos de llegar al parque pudo visualizar a una chica que, al parecer, bailaba mientras cantaba una hermosa melodía; se acercó un poco más para poder reconocer el rostro de la joven puesto que se le hacia ligeramente familiar. La chica, sin darse cuenta de que alguien la observaba continuó su danza, y en uno de sus pasos intentó subir a una banca pero se quedó en el intento pues resbaló para atrás y gracias a los reflejos de Shaoran se salvó de una terrible caída.

–¡Kinomoto, no sabía que cantabas tan bien! –dijo Shaoran al reconocer a la joven castaña.

–¿Te estás burlando de mí? –preguntó la oji-verde.

–¡Claro que no! Estoy hablando en serio –contestó el ambarino con disgusto.

–Oh, bueno en ese caso ¡muchas gracias! –dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, esta acción hizo que Shaoran se sonrojara levemente pero afortunadamente la joven castaña no lo notó.

–¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –contestó Sakura extrañada por la pregunta.

–Pues por que dijo Daidouji que por lo general siempre te quedabas con las sabanas pegadas, que eras una dormilona, que nunca puedes... –no pudo terminar por que un grito de su interlocutora lo calló.

–¡Ya, ya, ya entendí! –refunfuñó Sakura.

–¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Shaoran.

–¿Qué, me viste cara de reloj? –dijo esto cruzando los brazos. Sakura decidió buscar a alguien que trajera reloj para preguntarle la hora. Justo en ese momento pasó por donde estaban ellos un joven alto de tés blanca, pelo gris y de ojos de un color café claro.

–Disculpe¿me podría dar la hora? –preguntó educadamente Sakura.

–Por supuesto, son las... ¿Sakura? –el chico pareció reconocer a Sakura.

–¿Yukito¡hay pero que tonta soy como no te reconocí! –dijo apenada la oji-verde.

–Oh no hay problema Sakura, pero creo que ya deberías ir a clases, son cuarto para las siete –dijo en tono serio pero sin perder la alegría el joven.

–¡Es verdad, muchas gracias Yukito –dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

–¡Hola! no te había visto, disculpa soy Tsukishiro Yukito pero me puedes llamar Yukito –le dijo a Shaoran que se encontraba unos pasos atrás de Sakura.

–Ehm, yo soy Li Shaoran –contestó algo incomodo.

–Mucho gusto Li. Bueno lo mejor será que se apresuren a llegar al colegio –finalizó el joven de cabellos gris.

–Sí, nos vemos Yukito –se despidió Sakura.

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran apresuraron el paso para llegar lo antes posible a la escuela pues a pesar de que se habían levantado muy temprano, habían perdido mucho tiempo y ya se les había hecho tarde.

Caminaron juntos sin cruzar ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a las puertas del colegio. Todos estaban muy alborotados, habían muchos grupos de alumnos hablando de un tema en general; cuando visualizaron a Tomoyo y a Eriol, que se encontraban junto con otras personas, se dirigieron hasta donde se encontraban.

–Hola Tomoyo¿Por qué tanto alboroto eh? –preguntó su mejor amiga.

–Pues arrojaron una bomba fétida y están tratando de dispersar el olor –contestó Tomoyo.

–Ya se habían tardado en hacer algo así¿Sabes quién fue? –preguntó Sakura repasando en su mente los nombres de las personas que podrían haber sido.

–Dicen que fue el chico nuevo, ya sabes el tal Hiroshima Leon –respondió Tomoyo.

–¿El que tiene una estupenda moto negra? –inquirió Sakura.

–Sí¿Apoco no está muy guapo? –dijo Tomoyo con cara soñadora.

–Ehm, saben, creo que deberíamos entrar a clases –habló por fin Shaoran incómodo por la plática que estaban sosteniendo aquellas chicas.

–Uy que gruñón –replicó la oji-verde.

Los cuatro jóvenes entraron al edificio, pasaron por unos largos pasillos que estaban inundados de alumnos que se iban en diferentes direcciones, hasta llegar a su aula de clases.

Cada quién se colocó en sus respectivos asientos pues el profesor de física ya había llegado.

–Jóvenes, ya que están todos calmados, quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero el joven Hiroshima Leon, espero que lo traten con respeto –habló el profesor con voz ronca y fuerte –Mira delante de Kinomoto hay un lugar libre siéntate ahí –dijo el profesor señalando el lugar.

–Sí –contestó Hirosima y caminó a su asiento, antes de sentarse le dirigió una mirada seductora a Sakura y esta lo único que logró hacer fue poner un gesto interrogativo.

Las clases siguieron su curso lenta y pesadamente como lo hacían día tras otro. La campana del receso había sonado, los alumnos de todos los grados se dirigieron, sin pensarlo dos veces, hacia la cafetería de la escuela la cual se encontraba atestado de personas hambrientas esperando ser atendidas por el personal de dicho local.

–¡Sakura! –Gritó Tomoyo tratando de encontrara a su amiga dentro del tumulto de personas –¡Por aquí Sakura! –insistió la morocha.

–¡Hay demonios¿Por que hay tanta gente dentro de la cafetería? –dijo Sakura sentándose en la mesa que gracias a la agilidad de Eriol habían logrado conseguir.

–Por que hace mucho calor a fuera –dijo Shaoran tomando un bocado de su manzana.

–¿Y tú que haces aquí? –preguntó Sakura.

–Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto –contestó el ambarino.

–Pueden dejar de pelear por un momento –exclamó Eriol desesperado por las continuas peleas entre ambos chicos.

–Déjalos, no ves que es amor apache –dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa picara.

–¿Apache qué? –preguntó Eriol sin entender la frase exótica de Tomoyo.

–¡Amor apache, la forma de expresar sus sentimientos es peleándose –explicó la oji-azul.

–¡Oh, ya entiendo –dijo Eriol con la misma sonrisa picarona que había aparecido en los labios de Tomoyo.

–¡Estás loca! – exclamó Sakura.

–Tonterías –gruñó Shaoran.

–¡Sakura, Tomoyo las estaba buscando! –dijo agotado Shindishi.

–¿Qué pasa Shindishi? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Chicas no hemos tenido ningún ensayo y el duelo de bandas ya está muy próximo –contestó el morocho.

–¡Demonios, se me había olvidado! –exclamó Sakura.

–Pero tenemos un problema, no podemos utilizar la cochera de Ori como siempre lo hacíamos y tanto mi casa coma la de Sakura son muy pequeñas –explicó Shindishi.

–¡Ya sé, por que no ensayamos hoy en mi casa, como mi madre esta fuera de casa no había ningún problema y hay el espacio suficiente para los instrumentos y sus conexiones –dijo Tomoyo tras unos minutos de meditar el asunto.

–Perfecto¿A qué hora nos vemos? –preguntó Sakura.

–¿A las 6:00 les parece? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Claro, yo le aviso a Ori, nos vemos chicas –se despidió el morocho.

–¿Tocan en una banda? –dijo Eriol asombrado al escuchar la conversación que habían tenido las chicas con aquel muchacho.

–Pues si, Tomoyo canta y yo toco la guitarra y compongo las canciones –contestó Sakura sencillamente.

–¿Tú compones canciones? –preguntó Shaoran entre burla y asombro.

–Y compone canciones muy buenas–contestó Tomoyo interrumpiendo a su amiga.

–Me gustaría escuchar tocar su banda –dijo Eriol muy interesado.

–¿Por qué no van a mi casa al ensayo de hoy, así podrían escucharnos –comentó la oji-azul muy emocionada.

–Perfecto, ahí estaremos¿verdad Shaoran? –dijo Eriol con el mismo entusiasmo que Tomoyo.

–Da igual –contestó sin ganas el ambarino.

–Regreso en un rato, voy por agua –comentó Sakura levantándose de su asiento.

–Y¿qué es eso de duelo de bandas? –preguntó Shaoran después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

–Es un concurso donde participan muchas bandas, cada una toca una canción y la banda que más le haya gustado al público que va a ver pues es la que gana y pues aparte de que es reconocida como la mejor banda de la zona pues ganan un maletín lleno de dinero. Por eso nos vamos a esforzar mucho aunque todavía no tenemos que canción vamos a tocar. Espero que Sakura se inspire y escriba una canción nueva pues ya todas las que tocamos se las saben y es mejor impresionar a público¿no lo creen? – explicó Tomoyo.

–Pues si tienes razón –contestó Eriol.

–Y, Kinomoto ¿Realmente escribe bien? –preguntó Shaoran pues le parecía extraño que una chica como ella escribiera canciones.

–¡Oh por supuesto! –exclamó la morocha.

–¡Vaya! parece que esa chica si que tiene muchos misterios –dijo Shaoran mas para sí mismo que para los demás.

–Aunque dudo que pueda, con tantas tareas, con la obra y todo eso no creo que le quede tiempo para escribir. A menos que... alguien la inspire –dijo Tomoyo viendo de una manera peculiar a Shaoran.

–¿Quién? –preguntó inocentemente Shaoran.

Eriol se echó a reír, su amigo si que era despistado y muy atolondrado, cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta de a quién se refería su nueva amiga Tomoyo.

Después de unos minutos de risa, una chica de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color se les acercó.

–Chicos, mañana en la noche habrá una fiesta en casa de Sakinori. Al parecer sus papás salieron de la ciudad y ¡no regresarán sino dentro de una semana, Espero que vayan. Y no olviden llevar algo de tomar, aunque sea una caja de cervezas –terminó aquella chica y se fue rápidamente a la mesa contigua para comentar lo mismo que ya les había explicado a Tomoyo, Eriol y a Shaoran.

–Ya se habían tardado en hacer algo para divertirnos –exclamó emocionada –y ¿qué les parece, irán? –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Pues a mí me parece estupendo¿tu que dices Shaoran? –preguntó el oji-azul.

–No lo sé –dudo un poco, realmente no sabía como eran las fiestas de ese tipo de gente pero ya se las imaginaba y no le hacían mucha gracia, aparte de que el no era un muchacho al que le gustaran las fiestas.

–Vamos Li, seguro te divertirás –le dijo Tomoyo con un gesto de suplica.

–Pues... está bien iré –dijo rendido ante la mirada de la joven amatista.

La campana que indicaba el final del receso tocó y todos los alumnos lenta y pesadamente regresaron a sus aulas.

–Sakura ya se tardó –dijo preocupada Tomoyo.

–No te preocupes seguro que se quedó platicando con alguien y ya ha de estar en el salón. Anda vamos –le tranquilizó Eriol.

Antes de entrar al salón pudieron ver a Sakura platicando con Hiroshima ,el chico nuevo, y se veía muy alegre.

–¡Ya ves, te dije que estaba bien... –dijo Eriol.

–Sí, y muy bien acompañada –terminó Tomoyo.

–Deberíamos entrar antes de que nos cierren la puerta –comentó Shaoran al ver que la profesor ya estaba entrando.

Ya dentro del salón todos tomaron sus lugares pero sin prestar atención a la maestra de teatro que se encontraba al frente de todo el grupo hablando con un alumno de otra clase.

–Chicos, chicos, pongan atención. Les traigo una mala noticia, me acaban de informar que la obra debe estar lista lo más pronto posible por que tendremos una presentación el viernes por la mañana; esto quiere decir que tenemos hoy y mañana para ensayar –dijo un poco alterada la profesora.

–¿Qué? –exclamaron, todos los alumnos de la clase, en coro.

–Así es chicos, lo lamento, y espero que lo hagan muy bien pues esta obra equivale al 50 por ciento de su calificación bimestral –explicó la maestra.

–¿Qué? –gritaron con más fuerza los alumnos.

–Pero sensei, es muy poco tiempo –se quejó un chico de cabellos rubios.

–Sí, maestra –exclamó otro.

–Bueno, bueno, bueno dejen de perder el tiempo en reclamaciones y comiencen a ensayar. Reúnanse por escenas y pónganse a trabajar –finalizó la dichosa maestra.

–¡Oh demonios, lo que me faltaba! –exclamó Sakura.

–Li, soy una de las encargadas del vestuario y me preguntaba si te gustaría que te hiciera el traje –dijo Tomoyo con ojos suplicantes.

–Ehm, sí como quieras –dijo Shaoran.

–Perfecto, ya tengo un diseño solamente necesitaría tomarte las medidas. ¡Te va a quedar divino! –exclamó

Tomoyo con destellos de fascinación en los ojos.

–Este... –el ambarino la miró extrañado, "esta chica sí que es extraña".

–Ah Eriol a ti también te voy a hacer tu traje –dijo Tomoyo con un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas

–¿No has pensado ser diseñadora de modas? –preguntó curioso el joven oji-azul.

–¿Qué si lo ha pensado, Por favor Eriol que pregunta es esa, tan sólo basta mirar como se pone cuando habla de eso –después de decir esto todos los presentes soltaron a reír, hasta al mismísimo Li Shaoran se le pudo notar una hermosa sonrisa que cualquier chica hubiera dado todo por hacerlo sonreír así, pero al parecer cierta personita había sido la única de tal privilegio.

–Jóvenes, jóvenes, les tengo una maravillosa sorpresa; he conseguido que nos den el resto de las clases para ensayar –dijo orgullosamente la maestra.

–Maestra, una pregunta –dijo Sakura.

–Dígame señorita Kinomoto – dijo la sensei.

–¿Por qué es tan importante esta obra¿Va a venir alguien importante a verla o qué? –preguntó Sakura.

–Efectivamente señorita Kinomoto, viene el inspector de escuelas públicas a verlos, para cerciorarse que les estemos impartiendo cultura –explicó la maestra –¿Ya aclaré tu duda? –preguntó.

–Sí maestra –terminó Sakura.

–Sigan ensayando Jóvenes –dijo la maestra antes de ir a ver con los chicos de escenografía a la bodega de la escuela para ver que les podía servir.

Y así, ensayando la obra, pasaron lo que restaba de clases, al parecer la obra les quedaba a la perfección claro con libretos, pero en el momento en que dejaban los libretos era todo un desastre. Todos estaban alterados y rogaban por que llegara la hora de salida para poder descansar.

–No creo que nos llegue a salir la obra –dijo Sakura desde el suelo.

–Sí, tienes razón, esta quedando espantosa –afirmó Tomoyo recostada en una banca.

–Buen no se quejen por lo menos ustedes no son ratones –dijo frustrado Shidishi.

El timbre se escuchó y como si les hubieran dado polvos pica pica todos los alumnos salieron corriendo del colegio.

–¡Sí, Por fin –exclamó Ori.

–Ni te emociones que a las cinco tenemos ensayo –dijo Sakura.

–Es verdad –dijo traumatizado el chico.

–Bueno yo tengo que ir en aquella dirección nos vemos –dijo Shidishi.

–Sí yo igual –dijo Ori caminando junto a Shindishi.

–Nosotros vamos por otro lado también –Eriol y Shaoran caminaron rumbo a otro fraccionamiento

–Sí, nos vemos en el ensayo –se despidió la morocha –Sakura, ya que estamos solas, dime ¿qué hacías con el chico nuevo? –preguntó curiosa.

–Te refieres a Leon –dijo Sakura inocentemente.

–¿Ya lo llamas por su nombre de pila? –preguntó una sorprendida Tomoyo.

–Pues si¿tiene algo de malo? – pregunto extrañada la oji-verde.

–No para nada al contrario –dijo con una sonrisa picara –Y dime¿Cómo es? –preguntó curiosa Tomoyo.

–Pues... es un buen tipo, muy agradable, no como Li que se cree que es el todo poderoso y 'hay si, soy muy guapo'... –dijo Sakura tratando de imitar la vos de Shaoran.

–Sabes Sakura, estoy empezando a pensar que te gusta Li –dijo sencillamente la oji-azul.

–¡Que tonterías dices Tomoyo! –contestó efusivamente la castaña.

–Es que siempre tiene que salir a la platica ese tipo, aunque no tenga nada que ver con lo que estamos conversando lo tienes que meter –dijo Tomoyo.

–¡No es cierto! –exclamó Sakura

–Esta bien, cambiemos de tema –dicho este comentario por parte de la morocha ninguna habló, siguieron caminando en silencio, y después de unos minutos de caminar Sakura se atrevió a hablar.

–¡Es solamente que me cae mal! –dijo queriendo aclarar la situación de la discusión que minutos antes habían entablado.

–¡Ya vez, ya habíamos concluido ese tema y tú sigues insistiendo! –exclamó exasperada Tomoyo.

–No me gusta Li Shaoran –dijo Sakura haciendo un puchero.

–Con esa cara no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión; se te nota al hablar, por algo soy tu amiga –explicó la oji-azul.

–No Tomoyo, lo odio no me gusta y se acabó –dicho eso Sakura tomó el camino a su casa.

–¡Del odio al amor sólo hay un paso! –gritó Tomoyo para luego caminar rumbo a su casa.

–Sí claro, como si creyera en esas tonterías –dijo la castaña.

Shaoran, después de despedirse de Eriol, entró a su casa y se dirigió a su cuarto solamente para dejar su mochila pues tenía que comer rápido para llegar a tiempo al ensayo, realmente tenía ganas de oír tocar a la banda de Sakura. Entró al comedor y fue recibido por uno de los peculiares abrazos de su prima Meiling.

–Meiling me estas estrangulando¿Podrías soltarme, por favor –dijo Shaoran casi sin aire.

–¿Qué no te da gusto que venga a visitarte primito, hace mucho que no nos vemos y pues pense que te

gustaría... –dijo su prima fingiendo estar triste.

–Meiling ¡me viste hace dos días! –exclamó Shaoran.

–Pero me parecieron eternos, además ese colegio a de ser la muerte, con toda esa gente... ¡iuk! –se excusó la morocha.

–¡Meiling, bien sabes que es parte de su castigo –dijo Ieran firmemente.

–Ya sé tía pero pobre de mi primo¡ten piedad! –contestó Meiling sentándose a la mesa para comer lo que apenas servían las servidumbres –Shaoran no comas tan rápido parece que a se te pegaron las costumbres de esas personas –

–Lo siento pero me tengo que ir, tengo... un trabajo que hacer; nos vemos –dijo dándole el ultimo bocado a su comida para después partir rápidamente a su habitación, darse una ducha y cambiarse.

Se colocó unos pantalones vaqueros que le quedaban ligeramente anchos una playera rosa con un estampado blanco que le hacia verse más apuesto que de costumbre, se colocó unos tenis blancos y por ultimo se alborotó el cabello en un intento de secarlo.

–Las cinco cuarenta y tres, si me apresuro llegaré a tiempo al ensayo –dijo Shaoran al ver el antiguo y carísimo reloj de piso que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa.

–¡Aja, te caché¿No que ibas a hacer un trabajo?; voy contigo –preguntó Meiling.

–No Meiling, no puedes ir –dijo Shaoran.

–¡Tía! –dijo Meiling no muy alto para que no la escuchara su tía, pero no tan bajo para así poder chantajear a su primo.

–Esta bien, vas pero con una condición –dijo sin más remedio Shaoran.

–Sí la que sea –dijo triunfantemente Meiling.

–No le dices nada a mi madre y no vas a armar escándalo o peleas en donde estemos¿Esta bien? –dijo el ambarino.

–Esas son dos condiciones –Shaoran la miro con esos ojos que intimidan a cualquiera –Esta bien, esta bien acepto –dijo Meiling bajando la mirada.

–Vamos –indico Shaoran.

Caminaron por casi diez minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra cada cual con su mirada fija en el paisaje. Al parecer la residencia de la joven Daidouji se encontraba ubicada en un buen fraccionamiento, muy parecido al de Shaoran, pues había grandes casas muy bellas.

El ambarino sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón vaquero un papel en donde había escrito la dirección la leyó y se fijo en las calles y en los números de las casas para ver si alguna de las casas que estaban a su alrededor era la de Daidouji.

–Mira Shaoran ahí debe ser –dijo Meiling señalando una grande y hermosa casa azul con detalles en blanco que, si se quedaban en silencio por un instante se podía escuchar una guitarra eléctrica.

–Sí vamos –llegaron a la entrada y tocaron el botón del timbre que estaba a la derecha de la puerta.

–Residencia Daidouji –contesto el mayordomo.

–Ehm si, soy Li Shaoran y... –

–A Li enseguida te abro –interrumpió Tomoyo que se encontraba pasando por ahí.

Después de esperar unos cuantos minutos Tomoyo les abrió la puerta.

–Hola Li¿Quién es tu amiga? –dijo Tomoyo al ver a Meiling.

–Ehm ella... –habló Shaoran pero fue interrumpido por su prima.

–Hola soy Meiling Li, prima de Shaoran. Perdona que pregunte pero... ¿tú vas en el mismo colegio que Shaoran, digo por que no parece, pense que tu ... –

–Este si claro Mei luego hablan –dijo el ambarino tapándole la boca as su prima. No era extraño que Meiling hablara de más.

–Claro pasen, los demás ya llegaron –Tomoyo condujo a los recién llegados al salón que estaban ocupando para el ensayo.

–Chicos, ya llegó Li ¡ah! y también vino su prima –dijo Tomoyo al entrar a la habitación.

–Hola soy Meiling Li –saludó la morocha.

–Que tal yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, el morocho de ojos negros es Shindishi Ishijara, el castaño de ojos negros es Ori Kasagua y supongo que ya te presentaste con Tomoyo –dijo Sakura sin mucho entusiasmo, aquella chica no le agradaba.

–A ti ya te había visto, tú eres aquella chica que fue a casa de Shaoran a hacer un trabajo –dijo Meiling caminando alrededor de Sakura.

–Sí –dijo Sakura extrañada por la acción de la joven de ojos rubíes, estaba comenzando a sentirse incomoda.

–¿Que les parece si comenzamos el ensayo? –dijo Tomoyo al notar en ambiente tenso.

–Claro –dijo Sakura y se colocó la guitarra para poder empezar –Un... dos... un, dos, tres, cuatro –

Sakura comenzó a tocar la guitarra mientras era acompañada por la batería y segundos después entraba el bajo.

**Hoy que no estás, el mundo se ha vestido de gris; de pena, el cielo se va llorando por el jardín. Hoy que no estás, mi cama no ha podido dormir. **

Hoy que no estás, las calles son inútiles, o son el eco de tu risa, o son inútiles. Hoy que no estás, te extraña mi guitarra, mi perro está triste, se ausenta la magia, niño.

Si no puedo verte, no quiero paisajes. Si no me acompañas donde voy a ir. Si no podré jamás volver a acariciarte, seré como una orilla sin mar, sin oleaje y brisa. Me dirá que sí, me dirá que sí.

Me quedará en el aire un pensamiento, que se irá sincero y lento, y en el viento flotará, hoy que no estás.

Y que a pesar que me parece hasta mentira puede que la vida siga. Pero si no estás... ¿pa qué?  
Y que a pesar que me parece hasta mentira puede que la vida siga. Pero si no estás... ¿pa qué, dime.. ¿pa qué?...

Tomoyo deja de cantary se hace para a tras dejando que Sakura se pusiera en su lugar para poder hacer un extraordinario solo de guitarra dejando lucir su gran talento para tocar dicho instrumento.

Después de haber transcurrido ya el minuto de solo que correspondía, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo volvieron a ocupar sus posiciones y continuar con la canción.

Hoy que no estás, voy a inventarme el final: tú regresabas y no nos separábamos más. Es mi canción: no tengo que decir la verdad.

Diré que me besas y, al darte la mano, oiremos violines y atardecerá. Así, cuando me entere que no estás aquí, al menos mi canción me dirá que sí. Me dirá que sí, me dirá que sí, que te quedes.

Y quedará solamente un pensamiento, que también se irá. Y te cuento que, en el viento flotará, hoy que no estás.

Y que a pesar que me parece hasta mentira, puede que la vida siga, pero si tu no estás... ¿pa qué?

Y quedará solamente un pensamiento, que se irá sincero y lento, y en el viento flotará, hoy que no estás.  
Y que a pesar que me parece hasta mentira, puede que la vida siga, pero si tu no estás... ¿pa qué?

Y que a pesar que me parece hasta mentira, puede que la vida siga, pero si tu no estás... ¿pa qué, dime... ¿pa qué?

Hoy que no estás, dime¿pa qué? Dirá que si te quedas... Me dirá que sí, me dirá que sí...

–¡Vaya, Tocan muy bien –dijo Meiling.

–Sí, y, Sakura, tu solo es genial¡tocas muy bien la guitarra¿Verdad Shaoran? –le felicitó Eriol.

–Sí, como sea –contestó el ambarino, no queriendo demostrar que en realidad le había encantado.

–¡Gracias, Pero aún sigo pensando que en el final hace falta un saxofón, se escucharía muy bien. Pero bueno, eso lo veremos luego –comentó Sakura.

–Por ahora hay que seguir practicando con esta canción, por que supongo que esta es la que vamos a presentar¿no?–habló Ori.

–Sí creo que es la que nos sale mejor –inquirió Tomoyo.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta, Tomoyo le dijo al mayordomo que podía pasar, este lo hizo y muy respetuoso como siempre habló.

–Disculpe, abajo se encuentra un joven que viene a buscar la señorita Kinomoto¿le digo que paseo que la espera a fuera? –preguntó el mayordomo.

–No, no yo bajo. Chicos me tengo que ir, es que quedé con Leon, lo lamento pero otro día ensayamos –diciendo esto sale de la habitación.

–Pero, ni nos avisó –dijo enojado Shindi.

–Bueno pero, nos sale muy bien la canción –dijo Tomoyo justificando a Sakura.

–Sí Tomoyo pero ¡sólo nos quedaba esta tarde y mañana para ensayar! –dijo, todavía mas angustiado, Shindi.

–Bueno, si no vamos a seguir ensayando, mejor me voy porque mi escapé de mi casa, y si mi jefa se llega a enterar me cuelga. Tomoyo luego vengo a recoger mis cosas, y no te molestes en acompañarme, bajo solo. Hasta mañana muchachos –dijo Ori antes de salir corriendo rumbo a su casa.

–¡Rayos! Está bien, aquí acabó el ensayo, pero Sakura me debe un gran favor –dijo Shindi mientras desconectaba y empacaba su instrumento.

–Entonces¿Te vas? –preguntó la oji-azul.

–Sí Tomoyo, saionara –se despidió y salió de la habitación.

–¿Qué les parece si salimos a tomar un helado? –preguntó Tomoyo muy animada.

–Me parece perfecto –contestó Eriol con una gran sonrisa.

–Yo te apoyo, hace mucho calor y un helado no nos caería nada mal –dijo Meiling en un vano intento de ventilarse con la mano.

–¿Tú qué dices Li? –Tomoyo se giró para preguntarle al ambarino que se encontraba recargado en la pared con los brazos sobre la nuca.

–Como quieran –contestó secamente el joven aludido.

–Pues ¿Qué esperamos? –dijo Meiling emocionada.

Salieron del salón y bajaron las escaleras, Tomoyo le comunicó al mayordomo que saldría y que regresaría más tarde.

La heladería se encontraba a unas cuantas calles, así que no demoraron mucho en llegar.

Entraron al local que estaba decorado con motivo de los 60's y naturalmente los meseros y las meseras estaban vestidos con ropa de esa época y atendían a los clientes sobre patines de cuatro ruedas; la música no era la excepción pues en el fondo de aquel pequeño local se encontraba una rocola con canciones de cantantes como Elvis Presley, The Rolling Stongs, The Doors entre otros.

Agradecieron el haber encontrado una mesa que acababa de ser desocupada pues el lugar estaba atiborrado de gente, Después de haberse instalado en la mesa, llegó una chica de cabello rojizo y rizado agarrado en una trenza alta, ojos color miel y piel bronceada.

–Buenas tardes, me llamo Yumi y voy a ser su mesera –dijo la joven monótonamente y entregando los menús con agilidad –cuando estén listos para ordenar, sólo griten mi nombre –

–No hace falta, creo que ya estamos listos –dijo Tomoyo volteando a ver a los demás, quienes asintieron.

–Yo voy a querer un helado doble de fresa –ordenó la morocha.

–Que sean dos –dijo Eriol.

–Yo quiero un bannana split –dijo Meiling. De sólo nombrarlo se le hacía agua la boca.

La mesera giró hacia donde estaba Shaoran para tomarle la orden, pero este no descía nada pues al parecer estaba muy concentrado mirando a la chica que se necontraba sentada en la mesa contigua a la suya.

–Ella no está en el menú, pero si quieres, puedo ir a preguntarle su nombre y su número telefónico –dijo Yumi, la mesera, al observar en que dirección tenía la vista fija Shaoran.

–¿Qué, yo... no... este –Shaoran no sabía que decir, la lengua se le trababa y cada vez se ponía más y más colorado de la pena.

–¡Pero si es Sakura! –dijo la oji-azul impresionada.

–¿Ese es el tal Hiroshima? –preguntó Meiling, pues mientras caminaban hacia la heladería Tomoyo le había platicado de él.

–Sí. Con razón la moto que está en la entrada se me hacia concocida –comentó Tomoyo.

–¿No te parece que están platicando muy pegaditos? –dijo Meiling con el propósito de enfurecer a Shaoran pues había notado cierta atracción de su primo por aquella joven, aunque dijera lo contrario ella conocía muy bien a su primito y se daba cuenta cuando Shaoran odiaba a alguien y cuando se trataba de atracción.

Tomoyo captó claramente las intenciones perversas de Meiling así que decidió seguirle el juego.

–¡Oh, sí! Y ¿No te parece que hacen una muy bonita pareja? –dijo Tomoyo mirando de reojo a Shaoran para ver como reaccionaba.

–¡Huy! –gruñó Shaoran desde su asiento "¿Qué es lo que me sucede? No me puedo estar poniendo celoso de ese tipo ¡y mucho menos por ella! Tranquilízate Shaoran, tranquilízate" se decía.

–¡Es que míralos, se ven tan lindos –continuó Meiling.

–¡Ya! –gritó el ambarino harto de los comentarios de aquellas chicas, pero al darse cuenta que todos los que se encontraban dentro del local lo estaban viendo, incluyendo a Sakura y a Leon, intentó justificar su grito.

–Ya, ya... ya se tardaron mucho con los helados –a todos los presentes les pareció que aquel joven estaba loco así que decidieron no hacerle caso y continuar con sus pláticas.

Sakura se disculpó con Leon y se levantó de la mesa para poder ir a hablar un poco con sus amigos.

–¿Qué hacen aquí muchachos? Y tú Li, eres extraño –dijo Sakura.

–Pues vinimos a tomar un helado –comentó Eriol.

–¿Y el ensayo? –preguntó la oji-verde.

–Se canceló, y Shindi está muy enfadado contigo dice que le debes un gran favor –le comentó Tomoyo.

–Lo sé y lo siento pero es que ya había quedado con Leon –dijo Sakura con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

–¡Leon esto, Leon aquello¿Qué no puedes hablar de otra cosa? –preguntó Shaoran frustrado.

–¿Qué, estás celoso? –dijo Sakura retándolo.

–Sí, claro –contestó Shaoran sarcásticamente.

–Bueno chicos, me voy, no quiera hacer esperar a Leon –dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a cierto ambarino en especial.

–¡Anda, ve! No le valla a dar un infarto de no verte ahí –habló Shaoran burlándose del comentario de la castaña.

Sakura intentó hacer caso omiso del ultimo comentario del ambarino. Se fue a su mesa, intercambio algunas palabras, salieron del local, montaron la motocicleta y se fueron a gran velocidad.

Después de eso comieron sus helados, charlaron un rato y cada cual se retiró a su casa.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Por fin acabe el tercer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Y lamento la tardanza pero es que estaba en exámenes finales y la verdad estaba muy apurada.

Quiero dedica este capitulo a unos amigos que a mi parecer son idénticos a Sakura y a Shaoran en el carácter, claro el del anime, pero realmente son ellos.

Y ya lo ultimo, pero no lo menos importante, les agradezco muchisimo que me hayan dejado reviews, soy muy feliz cuando me los mandan.

Nos vemos y ahora que estoy de vacaciones me dedicare en cuerpo y alma al fic chau!


	4. La apuesta

(U.A.)Shaoran Li, un joven de familia adinerada, atractivo, atlético, varonil, inteligente, popular y muy... ¿arrogante?. ¿Qué pasa cuando un chico de la alta sociedad es obligado a entrar a un colegio de personas de la peor clase social?.

NOTAS IMPORTANTES:

Los diálogos se encuentran dentro de los guiones (–)

Todo lo que esté entre comillas (") son los pensamientos del personaje y estos vendrán después del dialogo, es decir, después de un guión.

Los sueños estarán escritos en letra cursiva.

sugerencias, comentarios y aclaraciones serán bien recibidos en la sección de reviews

Autora: María del Carmen Garcés Zapico   
MUNDOS DISTINTOS 

**CAPITULO IV: **

**LA APUESTA**

Al día siguiente Shaoran se despertó temprano, como acostumbraba hacerlo, se puso su uniforme, juntó sus útiles que aun se encontraban en el escritorio pues había terminado ya muy tarde su tarea y cansado decidió que ordenaría todo por la mañana.

Entró a la cocina, tomó un tazón y una cuchara, sacó una caja de cereal de la enorme alacena y tomó una caja de leche del refrigerador. Normalmente él se hacía de desayunar ya que las servidumbres comenzaban sus actividades media hora después de la hora a la que Shaoran se levantaba.

Después de acabar su desayuno partió caminó hacia la escuela. El clima no había variado conforme a los días anteriores, el sol brillaba radiante sin que alguna nube lo asechara, hacía calor pero era soportable aunque el ambarino agradecía el hecho de que en el salón de clases hubiera aire acondicionado.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del colegio, no encontró alumno alguno así que decidió sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano a leer. Sacó de su mochila un libro de pasta dura color negra, en la portada estaba el titulo de este escrito con letras grandes y blancas. Abrió el libro en la página que estaba apunto de concluir, la cual pudo encontrar fácilmente gracias a un separador verde y delgado.

Después de haber transcurrido ya diez minutos, detuvo su lectura, guardó el libro, se recostó en el pasto y sin quererlo se quedó profundamente dormido.

_Shaoran se encontraba en un cuarto muy obscuro, lo único que tenía luz era una pequeña ventana que estaba situada en lo alto de una de las paredes de la habitación._

–_¿Qué le sucede al piso, Se está moviendo ¡Pero es imposible! –dijo Shaoran confundido._

–_¿Qué animal puede ver en la obscuridad? –preguntó una voz._

–_¿Quién eres? Y ¿Para qué demonios me preguntas eso? –contestó Shaoran._

–_Sólo contéstame –dijo la voz._

–_Pues no sé, hay unos cuantos –habló Shaoran._

–_Pero solamente te estoy hablando de uno –comentó la voz._

–_¿Y cómo voy a saber , a que animal te refieres? A demás ¿Para qué es todo esto? –preguntó frustrado el ambarino._

–_Vamos, yo sé que tú puedes –la voz lo animó a continuar._

–_Está bien, puede ser un... leopardo, o un jaguar –dijo Shaoran._

–_Es el único animal que en vez de hablar dice... "miau" –habló la voz._

–_Los, ¡los gatos! –atinó a decir Shaoran con palabras llenas de pánico y horror._

_De pronto las luces, en el cuarto, se encendieron y aquello que se movía no eran ni más ni menos que millones gatos._

–_No por favor, aléjense de mí –suplicaba –Odio a los gatos, por favor gatos no ¡No! –gritó Shaoran._

–Li, ¡hey Li! –dijo Sakura moviendo a Shaoran para despertarlo.

–No gatos no, ¡NO! –gritaba desesperadamente el joven.

–Li, Li despierta –Sakura le dio una cachetada con la que logró despertarlo.

–No, no –decía el ambarino ya despierto.

–¿Qué te pasa Li, aquí no hay nada de gatos –dijo Sakura.

–Yo... yo –Shaoran abrazó a Sakura en un intento desesperado de clamar su angustia.

–Ya, tranquilo, sólo fue una pesadilla –lo abrazaba mientras acariciaba tiernamente sus cabellos mientras lo consolaba, la oji-verde, conmovidapor el estado en que se encontraba aquel chico.

Poco a poco, Shaoran, comenzó a recobrar la calma gracias a la comodidad que sentía al estar en aquellos brazos, pero al darse cuenta de quien eran se sonrojó fuertemente y se separó de la chica con brusquedad.

–¿Qué, qué me pasó? –preguntó el ambarino.

–Pues no sé eso te debería preguntar yo a ti, estabas gritando desesperado acerca de unos gatos. Li, yo no sabía de tu miedo a los gatos –dijo Sakura.

–Yo no le tengo miedo a los gatos –dijo Shaoran con total seguridad, o al menos eso parecía.

–Ah ¿no? –preguntó Sakura haciéndose la que no sabía.

–No –contestó firmemente el ambarino.

–Mira, ¡un gato! –gritó Sakura.

–¿Dónde, dónde? –dijo desesperado Shaoran.

Tanto Sakura como Tomoyo, Eriol, Leon y todos los alumnos que se encontraban ahí desde el comienzo, rieron a carcajadas al ver a Shaoran horrorizado por la broma.

–No es gracioso –dijo Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

De pronto el timbre se dejó escuchar y todos los jóvenes alumnos entraron a sus respectivos salones.

La primera clase que tenían ese día era matemáticas pero la maestra no llegaba y ya habían transcurrido 10 minutos de su clase.

–Creo que ya no vino –dijo Eriol.

–Ojalá y no vinieran nunca –dijo Sakura esperanzada.

–Pero, es extraño, ella nunca falta –habló Tomoyo un tanto feliz pero a la vez extrañada por la ausencia de la dichosa maestra.

–¡Oye Li, tienes un gato en la espalda! –gritó fuertemente Leon para que todo el salón pudiera ver la escenita que estaba haciendo el aludido, pues ya descubierto la fobia que tenía Shaoran hacia los gatos no dudó mucho en gastarle una buena broma.

–¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo! –gritó espantado el ambarino mientras todos sus compañeros reían y se burlaban de este.

–¡Hey hey, No tienes nada tranquilo –dijo Eriol tratando de calmar a su histérico amigo, mientras que este tomaba un color rojizo del coraje que estaba haciendo pues después del susto que le dieron pudo notar que todos se burlaban de él, y eso era algo que no podía soportar.

–Maldito me las vas a pagar –dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible, pero que cierta castaña pudo distinguir.

–Tranquilo Li, solamente fue una broma –dijo Sakura entre risas.

–Sí claro –si desde un principio ese tipo no le daba buena espina mucho menos ahora con sus bromitas.

–Sí Li, no me digas que no aguantas una broma, o que les vas a llamar a tus guardaespaldas para que me vengan a golpear–dijo Leon de manera retadora.

–¿Qué dices? –dijo Shaoran enfadado.

–Lo que escuchaste Li, no se que haces aquí, ¿No deberías estar en el baño cagando dinero? –preguntó Leon con una sonrisa de victoria al ver que Shaoran cada vez se enfadaba más, pero este se puso a reflexionar la situación y con astucia logró decir un comentario que dejó sin habla a Leon.

–Es lo mismo que yo digo, no tengo ni la menor idea de que hago aquí y si me disculpas, voy al baño a cagar dinero. Con permiso –contestó sereno, salió del salón y lo único que logró escuchar fue una serie de carcajadas en tono de burla hacia Leon que estaba totalmente humillado.

–Maldito Li, me las vas a pagar –murmuró Leon.

Shaoran iba caminado por los pasillos del colegio tranquilamente, iba tarareando una canción con los ojos cerrados, por tal motivo no logró ver a la persona que iba caminando en dirección contraria la cual chocó contra él.

–Dígame joven Li, ¿Qué hace en el pasillo, cuando debería estar en el aula esperándome? –preguntó con gestó autoritario la maestra de matemáticas.

–Yo... yo... yo iba a buscarla, me preocupe al no verla llegar –mintió Shaoran intentando salir del apuro.

–¡Oh, Muchas gracias joven Li, es usted muy educado a comparación de toda la bola de escuincles que tengo por alumnos –dijo la profesora halagando el amable gesto de preocupación por parte de Shaoran.

–No hay por que –atinó a decir el ambarino.

–Vamos –ordenó la maestra para que Shaoran la siguiera.

Entraron al salón y era todo un desastre, bolas de papel iban y venían de todas partes, chicos pelándose a mitad del salón jovencitas bailando y cantando sobre los pupitres y grupos de jóvenes platicando.

–¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? –gritó la maestra para que todos pudieran escucharla, y en efecto, todos quedaron paralizados ante la voz de esta –Tomen sus lugares. Debido a su mal comportamiento durante mi ausencia recibirán su merecido castigo ¡todos, a excepción del joven Li, que fue el único que tuvo la bondad de preocuparse por mí y me fue a buscar –dijo orgullosa de su alumno.

–¿Qué? –gritaron al unísono los alumnos.

–No es justo –gritó un joven de cabello negro ojos castaños y piel obscura.

–Sí, no es justo, es un mentiroso no se salió del salón por eso –gritó Leon muy enfadado.

–Dígame joven Hiroshima, ¿usted sabe la razón por la cual el joven Li salió del salón? –preguntó la maestra.

–Pues... él, él... –sabía perfectamente que no podía decir la verdad pues si la dirección se llegaba a enterar de que estaba causando problemas, esa sería la ultima escuela que él pisaría –No sensei, no sé la razón –dijo Leon con ganas de golpear a Shaoran.

–Eso creí –dijo con su frase ya conocida por los alumnos –Bueno, como les decía, su castigo será hacer 500 veces ésta frase 'Debo mantenerme sentado y en silencio mientras espero a que la maestra de cualquier asignatura llegue al salón'. A mano, con tinta negra y en hojas a rayas, quiero que estén todas sobre mi escritorio antes de que yo entre al salón. Eso es todo, ahora abran su libro en la pagina 18 y pónganse a resolver los ejercicios correspondientes –concluyó la profesora para después sentare en el escritorio a limarse las uñas.

Así pasaron las siguientes clases, aburridas y tediosas, hasta que llegó la hora del anhelado descanso y todos los alumnos de diferentes grados escolares bajaron a la cafetería que, como ya era costumbre, se encontraba llena de jóvenes hambrientos.

En cierto punto de esta pequeña cafetería, se encontraban cuatro jóvenes conversando sombre un tema en específico.

–Cierto, ¡me acabo de acordar que la obra es mañana, Y no estoy muy segura de saberme mi papel –dijo Sakura un tanto angustiada.

–¿Pero sí has visto la película, verdad? –preguntó Eriol.

–Sí, bueno si no improviso algo –dijo la castaña tratando de no preocuparse mucho.

–Ahora que lo mencionan, tienen que ir mi casa antes de la fiesta para que se prueben sus trajes –dijo Tomoyo muy emocionada.

–Hay Tomoyo, nunca cambias –dijo Sakura.

–Oye Shaoran, de la que te salvaste, por que nosotros tenemos que entregar esas 500 fases –le comentó Eriol a su amigo.

–Sí, pero no te salvas de Leon, él no es de esas personas que se queda con los brazos cruzados –dijo Sakura antes de que el ambarino pudiera decir algo.

–¿A sí, Pues que haga lo que quiera, no le tengo miedo –habló Shaoran despreocupado.

–Ya quiero verte, seguro que te deja en el piso sangrando –agregó la castaña.

–En eso si te equivocas, Shaoran es muy bueno en artes marciales y si tiene una espada en sus manos, hay que temerle –comentó Eriol.

–Tendría que verlo –dijo Sakura sin dejar que notaran su asombro ante aquel comentario, se notaba a leguas, que el ambarino tenía muy buena condición física y que podría contra cualquiera, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera bueno en aquellas disciplinas.

–No necesito demostrarle a nadie nada, y mucho menos a ti –dijo Shaoran secamente.

–Pues nadie te lo está pidiendo –dijo Sakura enfadada por la manera en que le hablo el chico.

–Tú lo acabas de hacer –dijo Shaoran parándose de su asiento.

–Pues me retracto –dijo Sakura imitando al ambarino.

–¡Hay, Ya cásence! Vamos Eriol –dijo Tomoyo para después retirarse con el oji-azul.

–¡Ja, Prefiero casarme con una ardilla que contigo –dijo Sakura para después sacarle la lengua al ambarino y cruzar los brazos.

–Has lo que quieras –dicho esto, Shaoran se levantó y caminó hacia las puertas corredizas que daban hacia el patio.

–¡No necesitas decírmelo! –le gritó la castaña.

El ambarino salió al patio y pudo ver un grupo de jóvenes varones parados junto a la cancha de fútbol organizando los equipos.

–Bueno ya estamos listos, comencemos –dijo uno.

–¡No, espera, Ustedes tienen un jugador más –dijo Shindishi, del equipo contrario.

–Busca a alguien más –le contestó el interlocutor mientras giraba la cabeza en busca de un jugador más, y no tardó mucho en encontrarlo.

–¡Eh! Li, ¿quieres jugar? –dijo señalando el balón que tenía en la mano.

–Pues... –dudó el aludido.

–¡Va Li, Nos falta un jugador –exclamó Shindishi.

–Está bien –contestó Shaoran.

–Perfecto, ya estamos listos. ¡A jugar! –gritó el capitán del equipo opuesto al de Shaoran.

–Li, tú vas a ser centro delantero, ¿No hay problema? –preguntó el morocho.

–Ninguno –contestó contento al saber que le tocaría exactamente la posición que él jugaba generalmente.

Caminó hacia la posición que le correspondía y se paró en seco al ver quien estaba de defensa de parte del otro equipo.

–Hirosima –murmuró el ambarino.

–¡Vaya, Que sorpresa Li, no sabía que jugabas fútbol –dijo burlándose del chico.

–Ahora ya lo sabes –dijo cortante el ambarino.

–Veamos que tan bueno eres –con este ultimo comentario, dio inicio el partido.

Con agilidad y sin mucho esfuerzo, Shaoran burlaba a cada uno de los jugadores que se acercaban a él con intenciones de arrebatarle el balón, pero sus intentos eran fallidos. Por la gran habilidad que Shaoran demostraba dentro de la cancha, los alumnos, tanto varones como mujeres, se acercaban a la orilla de la cancha; y no tardaron mucho en soltar gritos, porras y halagos hacia el ambarino que este no escuchaba pues estaba muy concentrado en el partido. No tardó mucho en pasar a los medios y la mitad de la defensa, corría velozmente por la cancha pero a escasos metros de llegar a la portería, se vio obstruido por cinco dos defensas y un medio mas altos y robustos que él, giró hacia su derecha y encontró a Shindi libre al otro extremo de la cancha y sin dudarlo dos veces pateó el balón fuertemente hacia esa dirección.

Por otra parte, Sakura después de haberse quedado sola por unos cuantos minutos en la mesa, decidió salir y ver el partido de fútbol que generalmente jugaban los chicos más conocidos de la escuela. Cuando salió escuchó las porras y halagos que un grupo de muchachas que le gritaban a cierto ambarino, le sorprendió el escuchar el nombre de Shaoran y no el de otros alumnos que generalmente recibían toda la ovación. Pasó entre la multitud con mucha dificultad hasta que llegó la línea blanca que indicaba el inicio de la cancha. Estaba colocada justo a la derecha de aquellas chicas que le gritaban a Shaoran.

–Juega muy bien –dijo una joven de cabello teñido de un rubio cenizo y piel bronceada.

–Déjate que juegue bien, ¡que guapo se ve! –dijo una morocha.

–Sí, con el pelo alborotado –habló una castaña de ojos color chocolate.

–Y las gotas de sudor pasando por todo su cuerpo –continuó la morocha.

–Y mira como se mueve –dijo sonrojada la primera.

–¡Es un cuero de hombre! –exclamó la más alta de todas.

–Ojalá y se quite la camisa después del partido, digo todos los demás lo hacen –dijo esperanzada la chica de ojos color chocolate.

–Sí, tiene que quitársela para secarse, no va a entrar sudado al salón, ¿cierto? –continuó una chica de tez blanca y cabello cobrizo.

–¡Vale Li! –gritaron dos de estas al mismo tiempo.

–¡Eres el mejor! –pronunciaron a coro las restantes.

Sakura sólo escuchaba la conversación mientras veía al ambarino anotar el primer gol del partido.

Los alumnos gritaron debido a la emoción y al gran gol que había efectuado Shaoran.

–¡Bien hecho Li! –gritó Shindi desde la banda derecha de la cancha.

–Sí –contestó en forma de agradecimiento.

–Sólo fue suerte –gruñó Leon al pasar junto de Shaoran.

El equipo contrario sacó desde el centro de la cancha mantuvieron el balón con unos cuantos pases pero se les fue arrebatado por Ori, que era parte del equipo de Shindi. Corrió por la cancha hasta que encontró a un joven de cabello grisáceo y ojos castaños, de su mismo equipo, que se encontraba fuera de marca así que pateo el balón hacia aquel joven el cual corrió por la banda y le dio el balón a Shaoran que estaba descubierto. El ambarino corrió hacia la portería pero en el camino se encontró con Leon; este con el propósito de hacerle daño al Shaoran, lo empujo haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

Sakura, al ver esta acción, corrió hacia donde se encontraban estos dos.

–¿Qué te sucede, tienes algún problema? –preguntó Shaoran levantándose del suelo.

–¡El problema eres tú! –dijo Leon empujando al ambarino.

–¡Estas loco, Yo no te he hecho nada –dijo Shaoran imitando la acción de Leon.

En ese instante la furia de Leon se desató por completo y comenzó a lanzar golpes que, ágilmente, Shaoran esquivó pero al tropezarse con una piedra se desconcertó y no logró esquivar un puñetazo que iba directamente a su mejilla izquierda.

Sakura corría y abría paso entre la multitud para poder llegar hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos. Se encontraba preocupada por el ambarino y no lograba saber el porqué de esa sensación de angustia que le oprimía el pecho. Al llegar al lugar encontró a Leon a punto de darle a Shaoran un golpe en la boca del estomago.

–¡Alto! –Sakura exhaló sobre los jóvenes que acaparaban toda la atención de la mayoría del alumnado.

Pero aquella palabra suplicante había sido expresada en vano puesto que el morocho hizo caso omiso y le propinó al ambarino un golpe en la boca del estómago que lo dejo tumbado en el suelo sin poder respirar; Sakura corrió y se arrodilló a lado de Shaoran, colocó su cabeza sobre su pecho para poder asegurarse que respiraba, y afortunadamente lo hacia, sólo que con mucha dificultad. La castaña se levantó y se colocó justo frente a Leon.

–Se que no llevas muy buena relación con Li, pero ¿qué no te das cuenta, ¡Pudiste haberlo matado! Y sabes... –no pudo termina con lo que estaba diciendo ya que Shaoran se había levantado.

–¡No te metas, Esto es entre él y yo –dijo secamente el ambarino.

–¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así, Todavía que se toma la molestia en defenderte y tú que la tratas de ese modo, ni con tanto dinero puedes comportarte como un hombre decente –Leon abogó por la oji-verde.

–Tienes razón Leon, vámonos de aquí –dijo Sakura furiosa lanzándole miradas de desprecio a Shaoran.

Apenas Leon y Sakura se fueron de aquel lugar, todos decidieron hacer lo mismo y continuar con lo que estaba haciendo ya que el partido se había dado por terminado gracias a la pelea entre el morocho y Shaoran.

Eriol y Tomoyo que se encontraban viendo la pelea se acercaron a Shaoran que se estaba parado con la mirada perdida.

Se había comportado como el peor de los hombres, el no era así, por más que detestara a una chica, jamas tomaría aquella actitud que tomó con Sakura, se sentía como una total y completa basura; Leon tenia razón, de que le servía tener tanto dinero, de que le servía el prestigio, el ser distinguido si al fin y al cabo terminaba portándose como un patán.

–Shaoran, ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó preocupado Eriol.

–Sí –mintió.

El timbre sonó y todos regresaron a sus respectivos salones, comentando acerca de lo sucedido momentos atrás.

Shaoran entró al salón, se dirigió a su asiento, Sakura ya estaba en el suyo, lo miró por unos instantes pero pronto desvió la mirada y la posó sobre el pizarrón. Él estaba seguro de que ella no quería hablar con él y como querría hacerlo, si la había tratado mal, ella sólo lo estaba apoyando a pesar de sus desacuerdos y peleas, ella había decidido apelar por él y no por Leon.

Tomó su lugar, posó su mirada sobre la ventana y así, con aquellos pensamientos, dejó que transcurrieran las clases hasta que llegaran a su fin.

–Shaoran, amigo ¿Te vas a quedar aquí, Digo, por que ya acabaron las clases –le hablaba Eriol a su mejor amigo.

–¿Eh, A sí, ya voy –contestó sin ganas.

Recogió sus útiles y caminó junto a Eriol hacia su casa. No abrió la boca para nada, Eriol era el que hablaba sin parar, pero Shaoran no le prestaba atención, sólo caminaba, de vez en cuando asentía con la cabeza sin saber si quiera si lo tenía que hacer o no.

Llegó a su casa, se despidió de oji-azul y entró, pasó por el extenso jardín delantero llegó a las puertas de la mansión y entró, al parecer había una mucama cerca que notó la presencia del joven ambarino y rápidamente le abrió la puerta.

Shaoran pasó junto de esta sin percatarse de su presencia, se dirigió a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama donde se quedó dormido después de unos minutos.

–Si no me agradaba antes, ahora lo detesto –dijo Sakura dando vueltas alrededor de la pieza de su mejor amiga.

–Sakura –dijo la oji-azul.

–¿Quién se cree para hablarme así? –continuó con su monólogo ignorando completamente a Tomoyo.

–Sakura –insistía la amatista.

–Es un patán, altanero, poco hombre... –

–¡Sakura! –exclamó desesperada por el poco caso que le hacía su amiga –Tranquilizate, deja de pensar en eso y mejor veamos como nos vamos a vestir para a fiesta de hoy en la noche –dijo Tomoyo tratando de cambiar el tema.

–Sí tienes razón, no vale la pena hablar de ese tipo –dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué tal si te pones esto Sakura? –dijo Tomoyo mostrándole una falda.

–Oh Tomoyo, no sé si sea justo que siempre me estés prestando ropa –dijo la castaña sintiéndose mal por dicha acción.

–No te preocupes Sakura, para eso estamos las amigas –dijo La amatista con una enorme sonrisa.

–¡Gracias amiga! –dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

Después de varias horas probándose ropa, modelándola y reír a carcajadas de un sinfín de cosas; ya estaban listas para salir.

Sakura vestía una blusa color verde pistacho sin mangas con un pronunciado, pero sin llegar a verse vulgar, escote en V, una falda de mesclilla recta con el final tabloneado dos dedos arriba de la rodilla y unos zapatos de tacón del mismo color que la blusa, mientras que Tomoyo lucia una blusa halter color lavanda, estrecha con cuello en V, una falda de mesclilla recta, ligeramente más corta que la de su amiga y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto.

Shaoran se despertó debido a los constantes y fuertes toques en la puerta, camino mientras daba un gran bostezo, llegó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

–Disculpe la interrupción, pero el joven Hiragisawa le habla por teléfono –dijo Wein, el mayordomo, entregándole el teléfono inalámbrico.

–No te preocupes –dijo el ambarino para después cerrar la puerta.

–¿Qué sucede Eriol? –preguntó adormilado el ambarino.

–¡Vaya, Creo que te desperté –dijo el morocho riéndose desde el otro lado de la línea.

–Sí como sea, ¿Para qué me llamabas? –dijo Shaoran sin muchos ánimos.

–Cierto, te llamaba para decirte que voy para tu casa, quedamos en pasar por Tomoyo y por Kinomoto, ¿Lo recuerdas? –dijo Eriol sabiendo del estado adormilado en el que se encontraba su amigo.

–...¿Pasar por ellas, para qué? –preguntó despistado el ambarino.

–¿Para qué más, ¡Para la fiesta! –contestó Eriol haciendo que Shaoran volviera en si dejando el mundo de sueños y fantasías y se situara en el mundo real.

–¡Rayos, Se me había olvidado. Sí, trataré de estar listo lo más pronto posible –dijo Shaoran, ya en sus cinco sentidos.

–Sí, voy para tu casa –se despidió Eriol.

–Adiós –apenas colgó el teléfono se dirigió al baño, se dio la ducha más rápida de su vida y se vistió adecuadamente para la fiesta, unos vaqueros con un cinturón blanco y una camisa manga tres cuartos color rosa pálido con los dos primeros botones sin sujetar. Se secó el cabello con la toalla y así se dirigió a la cochera para sacar su auto negro, convertible, deportivo, limpio y encerado. No lo sacaba mucho, solamente para ir a fiestas o a lugares muy ajados, no le gustaba presumirlo, y menos ahora que había entrado al colegio público, por tal motivo, se iba a la escuela caminando a pesar que quedara relativamente lejos de su casa.

Justo cuando cerraba las enormes puertas de fierro eléctricas, gracias al control remoto que tenía en el carro, apareció Eriol, quién se subió rápidamente, pues ya hacía mucho tiempo que debían estar con las chicas, Shaoran aceleró y partieron rumbo a casa de la morocha.

–Creo que no tenían las intenciones de pasar por nosotras. Te dije que debíamos ir por nuestra cuenta –dijo Sakura dando vueltas alrededor de un hermoso sillón de madera de cedro forrado con tela color palo de rosa en el que Tomoyo se encontraba recostada.

–Tranquila Sakura, a lo mejor tuvieron un inconveniente, no tardan en llegar –dijo Tomoyo sin moverse de su lugar.

–No van a ve... –la castaña no pudo terminar su frase puesto que se escuchó el claxon de un coche a fuera de la casa.

–Ya vez, ¡te lo dije! –la morocha sonrió triunfantemente y tomó su bolso para después abrir la enorme puerta de cedro –¿Nos vamos? – Sakura hizo un gesto de enfado y salió de la puerta junto con Tomoyo.

Bajaron las escaleras sin agregar ni un solo comentario y así salieron de la gran casa para entrar en el auto.

–Lindo auto Li –dijo la oji-azul al subirse al costoso carro.

–Eh, sí –contestó el ambarino sin darle mucha importancia.

–Deberías de haber dicho, ¿Por qué se tardaron tanto, Li? –dijo Sakura resaltando la ultima frase con enfado.

–Oh, sí, lo sentimos, es que acá mi amigo se quedó dormido –dijo Eriol volteando a ver a Shaoran quien no dijo nada pues estaba muy concentrado en manejar.

Sakura sin decir nada se quedó observando detenidamente el auto, era muy costos, eso a leguas se notaba, pero estaba muy bien cuidado. La castaña se preguntaba si era él el que mantenía pulcro y limpio el coche o si era alguno de sus empleados domésticos.

Asientos de piel color crema radio para 6 discos compactos; no estaba segura de cuantos caballos de fuerza tenía pero era muy veloz, estaba muy limpio, ni un solo trozo de comida o grano de tierra, nada de polvo; pero ya no se le hacia extraño puesto que había entrado a su alcoba y era exactamente igual, muy limpia.

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado al sitio donde se daba la fiesta. Las personas que estaban presentes los miraron sorprendidos por el auto en el que habían llegado y los comentarios no tardaron en aparecer.

–Sakura, me hubieras dicho y yo pasaba por ti –dijo Leon ayudando a bajar a la castaña.

–Sí, hubiera sido mejor –dijo lanzándole miradas matadoras a Shaoran, para después retirarse con Leon.

–Vamos a dentro –dijo Eriol tratando de salir de aquel profundo silencio.

–Sí –le secundó la morocha.

Dentro la casa estaba echa un desastre, los muebles tenían manchas de alcohol, jarrones y lámparas rotas, botellas por todos lados, el baño apestaba a vomito y en los cuartos había parejas tendidas en la cama besándose y quitándose la ropa sin la menor gota de pudor.

La música estaba a todo volumen, la casa abarrotada de gente y por lo menos en 89 de las personas presentes se encontraban en alto estado de ebriedad.

Shaoran pasaba esquivando personas y saltando muebles, ya hacía rato que había perdido a Tomoyo y a Eriol que no aparecían por ningún lado.

Se dirigió al piso superior pues pensó que no le afectaría en volver a revisar ahí abrió varias puertas pero sólo encontraba a personas desconocidas asiendo perversidades, al no encontrar a sus amigos, decidió bajar pero antes de eso pasó por una puerta en la cual se detuvo al escuchar de lo que se encontraban hablando e impulsado por la curiosidad entre abrió la puerta para poder ver y escuchar con mayor facilidad.

Dentro la aquella habitación se encontraba León y un grupo de muchachos que no conocía.

–Oye Leon, por ahí escuché que tras a tus pies a Kinomoto –dijo uno de cabellos castaños.

–¿Escuché bien, dijiste Kinomoto? –preguntó un morocho con algunos mechones pintados de rojo muy asombrado.

–Así es, como escucharon –dijo Leon como si de un trofeo se tratase.

–Sí, pero de ahí no pasas –dijo un muchacho moreno.

–Cierto, Kinomoto tiene fama de pintar su raya –secundó un joven de voz rasposa.

–¡Ja, Me burlo de todos ustedes, el día que yo quiera ella acaba en mi cama –dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

–¿A sí, ¿Cuánto apuestas? –dijo el moreno desafiándolo.

–Lo que quieras –dijo Leon sin preocupación.

–Está bien, si tú pierdes me das tu motocicleta y si yo pierdo te pago lo que costó tu moto –dijo el moreno ofreciéndole la mano.

–Trato hecho –dijo Leon estrechando la mano con el otro chico.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ya sé, ya sé, me taré mucho pero es que tuve muchos días sin entrar a la computadora. Sí sé que les prometí los capítulos más rápidos, promesas, promesas y más promesas, pero ya... les voy a tener los capítulos... aunque... bueno como sea.

Agradezco a mis lectores! Los quiero!

Y también le doy las gracias a mi Hermana, a Monse y a todos los que me dieron ánimos.

A también quiero decirles que VIVO DE LOS REVIEW'S y les agradecería infinitamente que me dejen muchos!

Nos vemos pronto!


	5. Duelo de Bandas

(U.A.)Shaoran Li, un joven de familia adinerada, atractivo, atlético, varonil, inteligente, popular y muy... ¿arrogante?. ¿Qué pasa cuando un chico de la alta sociedad es obligado a entrar a un colegio de personas de la peor clase social?.

NOTAS IMPORTANTES:

Los diálogos se encuentran dentro de los guiones (–)

Todo lo que esté entre comillas (") son los pensamientos del personaje y estos vendrán después del dialogo, es decir, después de un guión.

Los sueños estarán escritos en letra cursiva.

sugerencias, comentarios y aclaraciones serán bien recibidos en la sección de reviews

Autora: María del Carmen Garcés Zapico   
MUNDOS DISTINTOS 

**CAPITULO V:**

**DUELO DE BANDAS**

Shaoran se quedó sin habla al escuchar la conversación, la sangre le hervía de la rabia, tenía ganas de lanzarse contra aquel farsante, lo único que había hecho era jugar con Sakura, no la quería, corrección, la quería pero sólo para sus juegos sexuales y eso no lo iba a permitir, por que después de meditarlo, se dio cuenta de que aquella chica tenía algo que le atraía.

Tenía que avisarle a Sakura acerca del trato que había hecho Leon, tenía que prevenirla de cualquier cosa que llegara a hacer el, depravado y pervertido, morocho.

Sin pensarlo dos veces bajó las escaleras en busca de la castaña, recorrió cada rincón de la casa sin éxito. Cansado por la búsqueda decidió ir a tomar aire fresco, salió por la puerta principal y en el jardín delantero la encontró platicando con unas chicas y se aceró a ellas con paso firme.

–Kinomoto, tengo que hablar contigo –le susurro Shaoran.

–Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo –dijo ella secamente y sin voltear a verlo.

–Creo que es necesario que sepas lo que te voy a decir –dijo ignorando la actitud de la chica.

–¿A sí, porqué? –preguntó sin mucha inquietud.

Shaoran no contestó a su pregunta, solamente la tomó del brazo y la condujo hasta un lugar seguro donde nadie los pudiera oír.

–Mira. Este... no se como empezar –dijo dudoso.

–Por el principio –dijo con actitud arrogante la oji-verde.

Shaoran se limitó a levantar la ceja en un gesto de desaprobación.

–Hiroshima te está utilizando para una sucia apuesta –dijo Shaoran directamente.

–¿Qué? –preguntó la castaña si creer lo que el joven decía.

–Sí, hace unos cuantos minutos escuché a Hiroshima y a un grupo de tipos hacer una apuesta, y en la dichosa apuesta ganaba Hiroshima si se acostaba contigo –le explicó a Sakura, esperando que aquella chica se tirara de rodillas a llorar desconsoladamente o que corriera a darle una buena tunda al morocho, pero para su asombro ella no reaccionó así.

–No te creo –dijo secamente.

–¿Perdón? –dijo no entendiendo él por qué de su reacción.

–No... te... creo... ¿Quieres que te lo explique con bolitas y palitos? –exhaló sobre el ambarino.

–Pero, pero... –tartamudeó el chico.

–Seguro que esto lo haces por que te cae mal Leon, o por que estás celoso de él. Que bajo has caído Li –dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba anteriormente.

–¡Yo jamás haría eso, ¿Qué clase de persona me crees? –exclamó el ambarino.

La castaña al escuchar eso se detuvo y giro haca donde él estaba.

–¡La misma que trata mal a alquien que trata de defienrle! –exhaló sobre el ambarino con todo desprecio.

–¡No tienes que restregármelo en la cara, cada vez que puedas! –gritó Shaoran.

–Pues no lo hubieras hecho –reprochó ella.

–Está bien lo siento, ¿eso es lo que querías, O ¿quieres que me arrodille a tus pies para reírte de mí? –gritó exasperado.

La joven castaña lo observó detenidamente, en los ojos del muchacho se reflejaba una sinceridad plena y absoluta, se veía el arrepentimiento y las súplicas pidiendo perdón, aunque el joven no lo dijera con tal ímpetu y con tanta claridad, todos aquellos sentimientos se podían ver en aquellos profundos ojos color ámbar. Apenas se daba cuenta de lo bellos que eran aquel par de ámbares y toda aquella tranquilidad que le transmitían.

De pronto una voz a lo lejos que repetía incansablemente su nombre, la hizo despertar de aquel transe.

–¡Sakura, ¡Sakura! –repetía la morocha de ojos azules.

–Tomoyo –dijo la oji-verde.

–Llevo horas buscándote –dijo Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a Sakura.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Sakura.

–Tú hermano acaba de hablar a mi casa, dice que ya llegó y que quiere que te regreses en éste momento a tu casa –dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Para qué pregunte? –preguntó retóricamente la castaña.

–¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó Shaoran quien había escuchado la conversación.

Sakura lo dudó por un instante pero no tenía alternativa, no iba a regresar a casa caminando, quien sabe que cosas podrían ocurrirle, así que se limito a asentir y caminar hacia el auto.

Los dos subieron al carro y se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad, todo esto sin cruzar ni una sola palabra así se mantuvieron por un largo rato mientras él conducía hasta que cortó el silencio.

–¿Por donde es tu casa? –preguntó el ambarino.

Sakura no se había percatado de ese detalle, le dio mucha gracia la pregunta y sin poder aguantar se puso a reír a carcajadas apenas se detenía a respirar y volvía a reír.

Shaoran se limitó a observarla con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando Sakura logró recobrarse de aquel ataque de risa le indicó por donde tenia que conducir para llegar a su casa, que más bien era un pequeño apartamento.

La castaña bajó del auto al llegar al descuidado edificio, Shaoran no se asombró al ver en el barrio en que vivía la chica, desde muy chico estuvo muy pegado a la realidad pues mientras los demás jugaban vídeo juegos y se tiraban en el lodo él leía libros y estaba pendiente de las noticias nacionales y mundiales. Apenas entraron aquel fraccionamiento vio las calles que eran más reducidas que las del suyo, pues apenas entraban dos coches, había gatos callejeros, escuálidos y sucios que buscaban entre la basura algo de comer, a pesar de que no era uno de los mejores barrios de la ciudad se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo y armónico, pasaron junto de un grupo de jóvenes, por su aspecto podía decirse que eran un poco mas grandes de edad que Shaoran y Sakura, que saludaron con jovialidad a la castaña.

–¡Hey, Saukra, No me digas que ya tienes galán –dijo un muchacho moreno de ojos castaños.

–Eh no, es sólo un compañero del colegio –Shaoran se estremeció al escuchar la frase "sólo un compañero".

–Ya decía yo, porque Touya pondría el grito en el cielo, ¡demasiado celoso tu hermanito eh! –dijo el moreno.

–Sí lo sé, por eso mismo ya voy de regreso a casa –habló la castaña sin mucho entusiasmo.

–¿Ya regresó, vaya no es de asombrarse, pues dejarte sola es como poner un anuncio en el periódico diciendo que no te puedes acercar a la bella Sakura sin recibir un tremendo golpe de parte de su tierno hermanito –la aludida rió a la par del moreno, se despidieron y Shaoran siguió su camino. Después de recorrer cinco cuadras más Sakura le indicó al ambarino el edificio donde ella tenía su apartamento, Shaoran paro el coche e inmediatamente se bajó para abrirle la puerta a Sakura, era ya una costumbre de caballerosidad que le había inculcado su madre.

–Gracias –habló seca la castaña.

–No hay de que –contestó monótonamente el ambarino.

–Creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que mi her... –no pudo terminar la frase ya que su "hermanito" llegó por detrás como salido de la nada.

–¿Quién es este mocoso, Sakura? –habló con enfado y lanzándole miradas desafiántes a Shaoran.

–¿A quién le dices mocoso? – contestó el ambarino notablemente enojado

–¿A quién más, Además ¿Qué haces con mi hermana? –dijo Touya acercándose a Shaoran.

–Touya, tranquilízate, sólo se ofreció a traerme a casa, ¿O querías que regresara caminado? –se interpuso entre su hermano y el ambarino.

Touya sólo atinó a dar un leve gruñido y le indicó a su hermana que entrara a la casa. Sakura hizo lo que le indico su hermano después de darle una mirada de despedida a Shaoran, este se quedó parado viendo hacia el edificio y pensando en lo sucedido pues definitivamente el carácter venía de familia.

Subió al coche y condujo pensativo durante un rato sin rumbo fijo hasta que decidió regresar al lugar de la fiesta pues tenía que llevar a su amigo a casa, aunque pensándolo bien debería empezar a cobrar pues ya se estaba sintiendo el chofer de todos, de cierta forma no era bueno tener coche.

Dejó el auto una cuadra antes de la casa ya que el lugar que tenía ya había sido ocupado pues no dejaba de llegar gente.

Caminó esquivando tanto basura como parejas besándose y grupos de hombres y mujeres tan ebrios que no se podían sostener en pie.

El ambiente había empeorado desde que se fue pues debido al grave estado de ebriedad de los presentes, se comenzaron peleas donde algunos terminaban inconscientes y bañados de sangre.

Él no era de los que les gusta tomar ni mucho menos, había visto a sus amigos borrachos pero nunca llegaban a esos extremos, le parecían absurdas y poco maduras ese tipo de acciones.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente continuó buscando a Eriol hallándolo sentado en uno de los sofás conversando animadamente con Tomoyo.

–Eriol, no es por molestar ni nada, pero ya me quiero largar de aquí –dijo con fastido.

El oji-azul cruzó miradas con Tomoyo quien le decía que él tomara la decisión de irse o permanecer más tiempo allí pues a ella le daba igual.

­–Pues nosotros nos quedaremos un tiempo más. Vete. No hay problema, nosotros buscaremos la manera de regresar –dijo Eriol con su habitual sonrisa.

–Como quieran –Shaoran dio media vuelta y se marchó de la casa.

Estaba cansado tanto física como mentalmente, apestaba a cigarro y todavía seguían rondando las palabras de Leon en su cabeza. De alguna manera tenía que hacerle entender a Sakura que ese tipo tenía malas intenciones y que no era bueno que se juntara con él. Pero ella nunca le haría caso, pues realmente parecía que le había tomado un desprecio bastante grande, aunque de cierta forma tenía razón, él no era la persona más cortés, sobretodo por que no le gustaba tratar con ese tipo de personas desde lo sucedido con su padre, su carácter había cambiado bastante y el rencor se había apoderado de él, a veces llegaba a detestarse a sí mismo y la única manera de descargar todos esos sentimientos era hacer ejercicio, siempre había hecho eso pues a pesar de su mal carácter, su madre siempre le había inculcado buenos modales. Pero la disciplina de su madre también tenía efecto en su carácter pues se volvió una persona seca y dura para con los demás. Nunca había tenido unos verdaderos amigos, a excepción de su prima que aveces resultaba ser muy fastidiosa, pero siempre lo escuchó y estuvo con él en los momentos más duros.

Después de haber conducido por unos largos minutos, llegó a su casa, bajó del auto y se dirijo a su cuarto con pasos lentos y pesados.

Tomo una rápida ducha caliente, salió y vio su mochila sobre el escritorio.

–¡La obra, Demonios, no se nada de lo que voy a decir –buscó el libreto sin éxito –¡Oh rayos, Creo que lo dejé en el salón –dijo dándose un golpe en la frente con su mano derecha –Esta obra va a ser un total fracaso. Y lo peor es que la maldita obra es a ¡primera hora! –decía esto mientras se ponía los pantalones de la pijama, que era con lo único que acostumbraba dormir –Mejor me voy a dormir, que pase lo que tenga que pasar –se acomodó en la cama y quedó dormido al instante.

–Jóvenes, jóvenes apresúrense que no tardan en llegar los espectadores, faltan 5 minutos –gritaba la maestra mientras corría de una lado al otro.

Todos los actores iban y venían, unos colocándose sus trajes y otros intentando memorizar sus líneas. La escenografía estaba incompleta, pues en vez de verse un hermoso castillos del siglo XVIII parecía un asilo de ancianos. Tomoyo estaba muy solicitada pues la mayoría de los actores pedían arreglos en sus vestuarios, que un remate por aquí, otro olan por acá, estaba a punto de volverse loca.

–Necesito un botón aquí –decía una castaña.

–¡A mí se me descosió el dobladilló del pantalón! –gritaba un moreno.

–Tomoyo como se pone eso –preguntaba Sakura intentando amarrarse el corsette.

–¡Alto todos! –exclamó Tomoyo histérica como nunca lo había hecho, haciendo que todos se asustaran –uno por un por favor –agregó ya más tranquila y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Cerca de ahí se encontraban Eriol y Shaoran practicando sus diálogos, que definitivamente habían escuchado a Tomoyo.

–Creo que esto nos está afectando a todos –dijo Shaoran extrañado por la reacción de la morocha.

–Sí, ¿Quién iba a decir que hasta la más paciente de la clase se encuentra totalmente histérica? –comentó Eriol muy asombrado.

–¿Pues quién no, Con tanto alboroto alrededor yo también me pondría así –dijo el ambarino.

–Tú siempre estás así –respondió Sakura que iba pasando junto a él.

–Tonta –murmuró Shaoran.

–No soy tonta –contestó Sakura pues alcanzó a oír aquel comentario.

Shaoran se encontraba nervioso, no quería demostrarlo pero estaba tan nervioso que comenzó a arrugar el libreto hasta que se partió en dos. No le gustaba actuar, era muy buen orador y podía improvisar con facilidad, ya antes había tenido una junta con el personal de la gran empresa que tenía su familia; debido al fallecimiento de su padre, había heredado automáticamente toda la empresa y con ella toda la responsabilidad de mantener el nivel que en el que su padre, su abuelo y todos sus ancestros la habían puesto, entre unas de las más conocidas en todo el mundo, y eso significaba un peso titánico sobre sus hombros, aunque no estaba solo, ya que su madre había ocupado su puesto, temporalmente, pues un muchacho de tan sólo dieciséis años de edad no podría con tal responsabilidad. Pero algún día ella no estaría para apoyarlo y el se haría cargo de la empresa, por ese motivo acudía a todas las juntas, siempre estaba al tanto de estadísticas y promedios y en algunos casos viajaba a distintas partes del mundo para cerrar tratos y verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

El ambarino sumido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del alboroto que había a su alrededor, la maestra de artes escénicas corría de un lado al otro gritando fuertemente que el personal de la secretaría había llegado antes de lo esperado y tenían que abrir el telón en ese instante.

Sakura no encontraba a Tomoyo para que la ayudara a amarrarse el corsette y la única persona que encontró calmada fue a Shaoran, sin más alternativa caminó entre la multitud y se puso de espaldas a él.

–Ayúdame –murmuró la castaña.

El ambarino regresó del transe en el que estaba profundamente metido.

–¿Mande? –preguntó Shaoran pues no había escuchado lo que dijo la oji-verde.

–No me hagas decírtelo otra vez, no estoy jugando –contestó Sakura visiblemente enojada.

–Perdón, pero realmente no estaba prestando atención –agregó él sutilmente.

–¿Puedes ayudarme? –cuestionó Sakura señalando su espalda, donde se encontraban unos cordones mal amarrados.

–Sí –respondió sin titubear, le amarró con delicadeza los cordones del corsette –Listo –dijo Shaoran.

Sakura volteo, quedaron cara a cara y ninguno de los dos hablaba, simplemente se observaban detenidamente el rostro, todas las discusiones que habían tenido parecían desaparecer, como si apenas se conocieran, sus miradas se cruzaron pero parecieron no notarlo puesto que estaban sumidos profundamente en los ojos del otro, como queriendo desnudar su alma y ver todo aquel sentimiento reprimido por distintos problemas o situaciones ocurridas en el pasado que atormentaban su ser. Pero al parecer uno de ellos había penetrado más que el otro y realmente había podido revivir la tristeza frustración e impotencia que, el ambarino había sentido en su niñez y que aún seguía sintiendo en lo más profundo de su corazón.

–Tercera llamada, tercera comenzamos –después de haber pronunciado estas palabras por el micrófono, la maestra regresó a su lugar detrás del telón.

Tanto la oji-verde como el ambarino reaccionaron y rápidamente tomaron sus lugares para dar inicio a la obra.

–¡Cenicienta, ¡cenicienta! –gritaban dos jóvenes quienes interpretaban el papel de hermanastras en dicha obra.

–¡Cenicienta! ¿Qué, estás sorda? –exhaló Hitomi representando a la madrastra.

–Aquí estoy –murmuró Sakura, cenicienta, mientras sostenía un balde de agua en una mano, y en la otra una esponja.

–Cenicienta, quiero que laves toda esa ropa –dijo la 'madrastra' señalando un bulto de ropa.

Y así continuó la obra sin ningún contratiempo, hasta se podía decir que habían ensayado por meses, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, la maestra parecía más relajada que al principio y disfrutaba al máximo cada escena, hasta que aquel momento tan esperado por todos, ya que decían que era un milagro el hecho de que se acordaran perfectamente de sus líneas, llegó. Se encontraban en la escena del 'Gran baile' donde el príncipe debía escoger de entre todas las doncellas del pueblo a la más apropiada para casarse con él. Pero había un pequeño detalle, el 'Príncipe' no recordaba ninguna de sus líneas aunque él no recordaba estar haciendo una obra y cautivado por el momento comenzó a hablar.

–No me había dado cuenta de lo hermosa que eres –habló con toda sinceridad, corroborando así, que efectivamente sentía una gran atracción hacia la oji-verde.

–¿Qué? –susurró incrédula la castaña.

El público estaba consternado, ya que la vieja historia de la cenicienta no iba por ese rumbo. Y la maestra de artes escénicas estaba todavía peor que al comienzo de la obra.

–Yo, yo... –Sakura estaba totalmente atónita ante las palabras de aquel joven de ambarinos ojos.

–Calla –dijo Shaoran para después tomarla por el mentón y atraerla hacia sus labios y besarla con mucha suavidad y delicadeza como si de una muñeca de porcelana se tratase. Sakura no pudo evitar corresponderle puesto que una fuerza extraña la incitaba a continuar y coloco lentamente sus brazos sobre la nuca de Shaoran.

Leon que observaba todo retorciéndose de los celos desde una esquina de escenario, no pudo evitar correr con rapidez hacia donde se encontraba la pareja y al estar justo junto a ellos desenvainó su espada de plástico.

–¡Oh no principito de cuarta, nadie me va a quitar a mi chica! –gritó con fuerzas el morocho.

–¿Tu chica? De que hablas, ¿acaso no le has dicho ya tus verdaderas intenciones? –preguntó Shaoran mientras desenvainaba con gran agilidad su espada.

–¿Qué? – Leon no entendía a lo que se refería.

–¡Basta! –exclamó Sakura, al fin había caído en cuenta de lo que sucedía, había tenído un apasionante beso con el chico que según detestaba tanto, totalmente avergonzada corrió fuera del escenario, dejando caer, sin notarlo, una de sus zapatillas.

–¿Ya ves lo que provocas, ¡Guardias arréstenlo! –exhaló improvisadamente.

Los supuestos 'guardias' se miraban entre sí, sin saber que hacer, hasta que llegó Tomoyo y los empujó al escenario con el encargo de retirar a Leon.

Shaoran notó la zapatilla que había dejado caer Sakura e inmediatamente recordó todos sus diálogos e intentó seguir el curso de la obra. Y sí, todo terminó como debía ser aunque la maestra no estaba muy contenta por la escena que habían armado a mitad de la obra pero al fin y al cabo terminó encantándole la supuesta modificación de la 'Cenicienta' al personal de la secretaría.

–Estabamos comentando, maestra, que ha sido excelente su idea de hacerle modificaciones a la obra para que asimismo, los jóvenes puedan desarrollar su capacidad de improvisación –comentó un hombre bajo de complexión ancha con bigote y un poco calvo.

La excéntrica maestra adoptó una expresión de alivio al escuchar aquellas palabras pues cuando pidieron hablar con ella, había pensado lo peor.

Después de despedirse de aquellos hombres se dirigió a los alumnos.

–Pues, después de todo este revoltijo, les ha salido bastante bien, pero quiero que para la próxima obra no halla ningún contratiempo –explicó –Bueno, el director esta agradecido con la actuación así que decidió darles el día libre, así que váyanse de una vez –continuó la maestra.

–Que bueno, necesito un descanso para antes del duelo de bandas –dijo Sakura después de escuchar a la maestra.

–Ni te emociones mucho que vamos a dar un ensayo antes –dijo Shindi detrás de la castaña.

–¿¡Qué¡? –exclamó Sakura.

–Si, Shindi tiene razón, casi no ensayamos y creo que no nos caería mal un ensayo más –continuó Ori.

–Sí Sakura o ¿no quieres ganar? –preguntó Tomoyo.

Sakura se limito a hacer una mueca de disgusto y sin más remedio aceptó. Si perder el tiempo fueron al salón a tomar sus cosas y dirigirse a la casa de Tomoyo.

En el camino comentaron acerca del equipo de sonido conexiones y como iban a llevar los instrumentos.

–Sakura, porque no tu te adelantas para ver el lugar y todo eso mientras nosotros acomodamos los instrumentos en una de las camionetas de mi madre para llevarlos –solucionó Tomoyo.

–Pero quien me va a llevar, el lugar está bastante lejos de mi casa y realmente no creo que mi hermano me pueda llevar lo oí decir que tiene operación en la tarde –comentó Sakura.

–Cierto –dijo Tomoyo con decepción.

–¿Por qué no lo dices a Li que te lleve? –dijo Ori.

–¿Estás loco? No le pediría na... –Sakura no pudo terminar la frase ya que su amiga la interrumpió.

–Claro, es la mejor idea que se te pudo ocurrir Ori –el mencionado sonrió feliz al escuchar el halago de Tomoyo –Es más le voy a llamar a su celular para decirle –dijo esto sacando el móvil de su mochila y marcando.

–¿QUÉ, ¡Tomoyo cuelga en este instante! –exclamó Sakura tratando de arrebatarle inútilmente el teléfono celular a Tomoyo.

–Hola ¿Li, si soy yo Tomoyo, te hablaba para pedirte un favor. ¿Te acuerdas del concurso de duelo de bandas? A pues tenemos un problema y es que Sakura no tiene quien la pueda llevar y pues nosotros no podemos ya que vamos a llevar los instrumentos y me preguntaba si la podrías llevar –hubo una leve pausa –¡Muchas gracias Li, Sakura te debe una, pasa a las 4 por ella a su casa, supongo que ya has de saber donde eso –después de esto Tomoyo colgó y volteó donde Sakura para darle una sonrisa.

–Yo no le debo ningún favor –gruñó Sakura mientras cruzaba los brazos cual niño haciendo puchero.

–¡Oh si, le debes un gran favor mi querida amiga! –dijo la morocha al detenerse frente a su casa y tocar el timbre.

–¡Me las vas a pagar! –exclamó Sakura entrando al la casa seguida por los demás.

Por otro lado Shaoran acababa de colga el costoso celular que hace pocos minutos tenía sobre la oreja.

–¿Quién era, Shaoran? –preguntó Eriol que se encontraba caminando al lado de Shaoran.

–Tomoyo –dijo sencillamente.

–¿Tomoyo, y qué quería? –preguntó con un poco de celos.

–Que llevara a Kinomoto al duelo de badanas –contestó el ambarino.

–¿Y eso? –volvió a preguntar Eriol.

–Pues que no tiene quien la lleve y los demás van a llevar los instrumentos –prosiguió Shaoran.

–Oh ya veo, bueno entonces yo también iré. ¿A qué hora es eso? –prenguntó.

–Pues tengo que pasar por ella a las 4 –contestó Shaoran.

–Perfecto, llego a tu casa como a las 4 menos quince –dijo Eriol para después irse por otra calle.

–Sí claro, yo el chofer –exhalo el ambarino.

En casa de Tomoyo seguían ensayado arduamente para que a la hora de tocar no fallara nada.

–Bueno chicos una vez más y ya –dijo Tomoyo.

–No, creo que es mejor que ya descansemos –comentó Sakura frotándose los dedos que comenzaban a ponerse rojos.

–Sí Sakura tiene razón ya es mucho, Sak puedes ir a descansar, a parte ya van a dar las cuatro, es mejor que te bañes y te cambies –dijo Shindi.

–Genial, nos vemos luego –dijo Sakura que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya salí de la casa.

–¿Qué les parece si seguimos ensayando? –comentó Shindi.

–Ya sabía tus intenciones –dijo Ori con una sonrisa picara.

–Creo que después de todo se merece un descanso –

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta y seguido de esos entro el mayordomo.

–Señorita, disculpe la molestia pero le ha llegado un sobre –dijo esto extendiéndole un sobre blanco.

–¿De quién será? –dijo abriendo el sobre –es de parte de los organizadores del duelo de bandas– dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Qué habrá sucedido? –preguntó Ori.

–Dice que se a cambiado el lugar donde se realizara el concurso –continuó leyendo Tomoyo.

–Que extraño, pero bueno a lo mejor y donde era antes no había mucho espacio o que sé yo –dijo Shindi.

–¿Le avisamos a Sakura? –preguntó Ori.

–No, seguro que ya a de saber, cuando no inscribimos puse mi dirección y la de Sakura –comentó Tomoyo.

Shindi miró su reloj de mano y después de decir que sería mejor que se marchara, ya que su casa estaba algo lejos, se retiró junto con Ori.

–Es realmente extraño que cambiaran de lugar el concurso, pero bueno da igual de todas formas ganaremos –dijo Tomoyo.

–Shaoran, a donde vas tan arreglado –preguntó Mei Ling entrando en la sala donde se encontraba el ambarino.

–No estoy muy arreglado –dijo secamente.

–Bueno lo que pasa es que con cualquier cosa que te pongas te ves muy apuesto, mi querido primo –contestó la chica de ojos color rubí con una enorme sonrisa.

–Eh bueno, creo que Eriol ya debería estar aquí –dijo el muchacho mirando el antiquísimo y hermoso reloj de pie que se encontraba frente a él.

–¿No me vas a decir a donde vas? –exclamó Mei Ling.

–Sí pero no me grites. Voy a un duelo de bandas, es algo así como un concurso entre bandas –explicó Shaoran.

–Sí, sí ya sé, ¿no es el mismo en el que concursan Kinomoto y su banda? –preguntó su prima.

–Sí, es el mismo –contestó sencillamente.

–Y ¿no me vas a invitar? –preguntó Mei Ling como si realmente se hubiese enojado por eso.

–¿Tengo que hacerlo? –dijo Shaoran arqueando una ceja.

–¡Oh primito yo sabía que dirías que sí! –dijo Mei Ling mientras se lanzaba de brazos a su primo.

Shaoran suspiró, no tenía otra opción, su prima siempre hacia lo mismo y siempre se salía con la suya, ya se había acostumbrado de una u otra forma lo tenía que hacer ya que siempre la tenía encima.

De pronto sonó el timbre que más bien parecía una pequeña campana.

–¡Shaoran, perdón por la tardanza pero tuve un problema con un adorable y maldito perro –dijo Eriol limpiándose el pantalón que tenía huellas de dicho animal.

–Vamos, que todavía tenemos que pasar por alguien –dijo el ambarino tomando las llaves del coche y saliendo de la sala.

–Sí –dijo Eriol siguiendo a aquel muchacho.

–¿Por quién tenemos que pasar? –le susurró Mei Ling a la oreja.

–¿Tú vienes? –le preguntó.

–¿Te molesta? –dijo la morocha.

–En absoluto –contestó Eriol.

–¿Me vas a decir? –preguntó Mei Ling.

–Sí, vamos a pasar por Sakura –dijo el oji-azul.

–A ya veo –dijo la joven imaginándose toda una historia de esa chica con su primo, ¡Como se iba a divertir con esa pareja!

Subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Sakura.

–¿Pues en que mundo vive? –preguntó Mei Ling al ver e tipo de barrio al que entraban entrando.

Nadie habló, Mei Ling era una chica de la alta sociedad y nunca se había interesado en ver como estaba el resto del mundo, siempre entre chismes y fiestas intentando seducir a chicos apuestos en fin como todas las demás, encerradas en una burbuja de cristal, todo color de rosa, y al ver el contraste de su mundo con el de Sakura, se había quedado totalmente atónita.

–Llegamos –fue lo que se escuchó decir de la boca de Shaoran.

–¿Quieres que me baje a tocar? –preguntó Eriol.

–Te lo agradecería, creo que no le agradé a su hermano mayor –contestó el ambarino.

Eriol subió al edificio color crema dejando atrás a los dos jóvenes que esperaban en el auto.

–¿Y sus padres? –preguntó inocentemente Mei Ling.

Lo único que había escuchado, Shaoran, de los padres de Sakura, era lo que había dicho ella entre sueños, no había sido mucho y ahora que lo recordaba ella nunca había hablado de sus padres.

–No lo sé Mei, no lo sé –dijo Shaoran con su mente pensando en todo eso.

Rápidamente Eriol y Sakura venían de regreso con la mirada de Touya bien puesta desde una de las ventanas del departamento.

Subieron sin prisa y Shaoran puso en marcha el coche; después de salir del barrio donde recogieron a Sakura el ambarino miró por el retrovisor a esta haciendo un ademán de preguntar algo.

–¿Por donde es? –preguntó finalmente.

–Sigue derecho y cuando llegues a un camellón, doblas a la izquierda después avanzas siete cuadras y a la derecha hay un callejón que da a un terreno baldío, ahí puedes estacionar el coche, y enfrente está el lugar donde se va a hacer el duelo –dijo Sakura fácilmente pues ya había ido varias veces a aquel lugar.

Shaoran se limitó a escuchar con atención a la oji-verde, para no tener que preguntar nuevamente peor la dirección.

–Es algo complicado de llegar, ¿no? –comentó Mei Ling en redada por tantas vueltas que tenían que dar, o eso suponía.

–No cuando ya has ido muchas veces a ese lugar –contestó sencillamente Sakura.

–¿A qué has ido? –preguntó Mei Ling, muy curiosa.

–A conciertos o a fiestas y a otros duelos de bandas, de guitarras o de baterías –contestó Sakura.

–¿Y has ganado en otros concursos de estos? –inquirió Mei Ling.

–Sí, generalmente lo hacemos –contestó la castaña a otra de las preguntas insistentes de la joven de ojos color rubí.

–Oh, ya veo, yo siempre he querido tocar la guitarra, pero mis padres dicen que es perder el tiempo y que mejor me ponga a estudiar, yo pienso que no pero como siempre ponen de ejemplo a mi querido primo –esto lo dijo volteando a ver a Shaoran –Shaoran es un buen estudiante, Shaoran es muy bueno en las artes marciales, Shaoran esto Shaoran aquello, pero de todas maneras te quiero primito –dijo Mei Ling abrazando a su primo.

–¡Mei suéltame que vamos a chocar! –exclamó el ambarino.

–¡Hay que aguafiestas! –contestó Mei Ling colocándose en su asiento.

Shaoran entró al callejón que Sakura había indicado e inmediatamente llegaron al lugar. Después de estacionar el coche se introdujeron entre la gente, que se estaba acumulando puesto que solamente faltaban 20 minutos para que comenzara el duelo de bandas.

–Acerquémonos a aquella mesa, ahí me podrán decir que número nos toco –indicó Sakura.

Había mucha gente alrededor de aquella mesa, gritando empujando y golpeándose entre sí. A duras penas pudieron llegar para preguntar, después de quien les tocaba y como estaba todo el asunto.

–¿Nombre? –preguntó el chico que los atendía.

–Naranja de Metilo –contestó Sakura.

–¡Kinomoto! ¿Cómo no te reconocí, Deja busco en la lista –dijo pasando su dedo sobre la lista que tenía de los grupos inscritos –aquí están, lamento decepcionarlos pero son los segundos en pasar –habló con pesar.

–¡Demonios! –gruñó la oji-verde.

–Creo que deberían alistarse pues faltan pocos minutos para que empiece el duelo –continuó el chico.

–¿Qué, ¡Oh no, Tomoyo y los demás no han llegado, ¿qué voy a hacer? –se encontraba en un tremendo lío, si no llegaban los chicos con los instrumentos no pasarían y perderían el duelo.

Las luces se apagaron y el único punto brillante de aquel enorme terreno era el escenario en el cual se encontraban los presentadores de aquel famoso concurso. Los conductores eran dos apuestos chicos que vestían pantalones vaqueros muy anchos y playeras negras con distintos estampados.

–¿Cómo están todos? –exclamó efusivamente el joven mientras la gente gritaba excitados a causa de la emoción.

–¿Quieren que comience la función? –preguntó su compañero.

­–¡Sí! –contestó la muchedumbre.

–¿Pues que esperamos, ¡que suba el primer grupo para poder dar inicio a esta Duelo de Bandas! –gritó el presentador.

Y sin más preámbulos subió un grupo de muchachos encabezado por ni más ni menos que la rival de Sakura, Hitomi, que llegaba al escenario con una sonrisa malévola que se podía confundir con una sonrisa de alegría, pues bien disimulada la sostuvo. Seguida por su grupo conformado por un par de chicas morochas, una de tez bronceada y la otra poco más morena.

La batería estaba colocada en su lugar, ya que todas las bandas utilizarían la misma, así que lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue conectar el bajo y la guitarra.

Hitomi tomó el micrófono y dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol.

–Esta canción va a ser la que nos haga ganar y se la dedico especialmente a Shaoran Li –dijo guiñándole el ojo al ambarino.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Hitomi, esta se limitó a murmurar unas palabras inaudibles para Sakura ya que las había dicho sin el micrófono sobre la boca.

Hitomi y su banda comenzaron a tocar una canción de un artista muy famoso, con todas las notas y acordes perfectamente bien copiadas, así como la letra.

Sakura estaba con los nervios de punta, miraba hacia todos lados en busca de su banda, con lo poco que le quedaba de esperanza, pero ésta llegaban.

Al término de la canción todos los jóvenes aplaudieron la gran interpretación de la banda de Hitomi.

La castaña se estremeció la escuchar la voz del conductor felicitar al grupo y llamar al escenario a la siguiente banda, su banda.

–El siguiente grupo, seguramente ya habrán escuchado de el, y como no si nos ¡Naranja de Metilo, Y como cabecilla de esta banda la hermosa guitarrista Sakura Kinomoto. Por favor ¡Naranja de Metilo, no nos hagan espera! –el presentador los estaba llamando al escenario y el único integrante de dicha banda era Sakura.

–Ven –dijo Shaoran tomando del brazo a Sakura y llevándola al escenario con mucha seguridad, la oji-verde estaba confundida y un poco mareada, no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que trataba de hacer Shaoran pero sea lo que fuese no era el momento apropiado para aquello.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

¡Por Fin!.

No me vayan a matar, Sé que ésta ves me he pasado del tiempo estimado, les pido mil disculpas, sé que les prometí tenerlo pronto y la verdad, lamento mucho el retraso... he tenido muchos pendientes, pero eso no justifica mi tardanza.

HE tratado de hacer los capítulos más largos pero la verdad es que... cuando llego como al octavo o noveno me dan ganas de cortarlo para dejarlo en suspenso... ups lo siento P

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y... le echaré muchas ganas al siguiente capítulo.

Si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia, háganme saber y yo trataré de contestarlas todas.

Ya saben que ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS así que... SIGUAN MADANDO ) una servidora se los agradecerá infinitamente.


	6. Campamento de integración

(U.A.)Shaoran Li, un joven de familia adinerada, atractivo, atlético, varonil, inteligente, popular y muy... ¿arrogante?. ¿Qué pasa cuando un chico de la alta sociedad es obligado a entrar a un colegio de personas de la peor clase social?.

NOTAS IMPORTANTES:

Los diálogos se encuentran dentro de los guiones (–)

Todo lo que esté entre comillas (") son los pensamientos del personaje y estos vendrán después del dialogo, es decir, después de un guión.

Los sueños estarán escritos en letra cursiva.

sugerencias, comentarios y aclaraciones serán bien recibidos en la sección de reviews

Autora: María del Carmen Garcés Zapico **Lo siento! Creo que esta vez me tarde mucho, mucho, mucho... No era mi intensión tardarme tanto pero... creo que entre en crisis depresiva ** MUNDOS DISTINTOS 

**CAPITULO VI : **

**CAMPAMENTO DE INTEGRACIÓN**

–Li, ¿Qué inten... –dijo, sin terminar la palabra, la castaña con un tono de extrañeza.

–Toma –dijo Shaoran dándole una guitarra que momentos antes había tomado prestada.

–Li... –Sakura contempló la guitarra imaginándose lo que tenía en mente el ambarino.

–Sube –le ordenó Shaoran.

–Sí –obedeció Sakura.

Shaoran se acercó al conductor, cruzó unas cuantas palabras con él y enseguida tomó su posición, conectando el bajo que tenía en sus manos.

–Bueno, los integrantes de la banda Naranja de Metilo no han podido asistir al duelo, pero en representación de dicha banda está Sakura Kinomoto y un rostro nuevo aquí en el concurso de duelo de bandas, Shaoran Li –dijo el presentador bajando del escenario.

Shaoran comenzó a tocar una canción que había oído cantar a Sakura, aquella vez que iba camino a la escuela, la castaña reconoció enseguida la canción y secundó a Shaoran con la guitarra y entró exactamente en el tiempo que debía y sin mucha introducción, comenzó a cantar.

La canción era ya bastante vieja, pero en su época había sido un gran éxito, era interpretada por dos jóvenes cantantes con unas voces muy bonitas y que compaginaban perfectamente.

Sakura había terminado de cantar para que siguiera Shaoran con la parte que le correspondía y este lo hizo con una voz grave y sensual que dejo los vellos de punta a muchos.

Sakura no fue la excepción, estaba maravillada con la voz del ambarino y también al ver que tocaba perfectamente la guitarra, pero se preguntaba como podía ser que tocara tan bien pues que ella supiese Shaoran no tocaba la guitarra.

–¿Cómo es que sabes tocar el bajo? –preguntó Sakura cuando empezaba la parte instrumental de la canción.

–No sabía –dijo sin preocupación – es solo que pensé que sería lo mismo que tocar el violín –dijo sin dejar de tocar.

–¿Sabes tocar el violín? –preguntó Sakura impresionada.

–Sí –

Continuaron cantando. Los jóvenes presentes en el evento estaban emocionados gritando, bailando y aplaudiendo a la gran interpretación que estaban dando tanto Sakura como Shaoran.

La canción trataba de dos jóvenes que se amaban pero su amor era tan imposible como mezclar el agua con el aceite ya que ella era pobre y él era adinerado, la familia de él no podía aceptar que se enamorara de una chica sin dinero pues la consideraban poco, pero ellos se amaban con locura y no iban a dejar que eso los separase.

La canción se parecía mucho a sus vidas y aunque ellos no lo quisieran aceptar sentían atracción el un por el otro y por esa misma razón interpretaban con tanta efusión dicha canción.

Sólo les quedaba interpretar la última estrofa de la canción en la cuál los antiguos cantantes cerraban con un tierno beso el cuál parecía que iba a repetirse en ese escenario.

Se iban acercado poco a poco con la guitarra y el micrófono en la mano, parecía que estaban en un transe mirándose directamente a los ojos, traspasándolos y mirando sus almas necesitadas de cariño, ternura y más que nada... amor.

Y efectivamente, unieron sus labios en uno solo tiernamente. Shaoran la besaba con delicadeza temiendo lastimarla y ella se dejaba llevar por lo embriagador de sus labios, pronto Shaoran soltó el micrófono y el bajo y colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de Sakura y la atrajo a su cuerpo como no queriendo que se fuera o escapara de sus brazos y la oji-verde deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ambarino disfrutando el beso.

Los espectadores, al principio habían quedado atónitos pero después se emocionaron por el gran final que le habían dado a la canción, gritando y aplaudiendo.

Shaoran y Sakura voltearon, todavía abrazados, ante la reacción del público y pronto sus mejillas se tronaron sonrosadas ante la ovación de los jóvenes; se soltaron rápidamente y dieron las gracias.

–No te emociones que no va a volver a suceder –dijo Sakura tratando de excusarse.

Hitomi estaba totalmente eufórica, no podía concebir que su plan fracasara de tal manera, no podía entender como era que siempre Sakura salía triunfante. Mientras que Eriol sonreía abiertamente junto con Tomoyo, Ori y Shindishi que ya habían llegado.

La pareja bajó del escenario apenas subió el conductor.

–¡Valla, Ahora sí que nos sorprendieron con esta espléndida actuación –gritó hacia el publico el conductor.

–Y ese final estuvo de película –exclamó su compañero.

–Definitivamente, pero en fin tenemos que continuar con el duelo de bandas, la tercer banda ya la conocen y ellos se llaman "Incienso" –presentó el morocho.

–¡Sakura, ¡Sakura! –gritaba Tomoyo mientras brincaba alzando la mano para que los pudieran ver.

–Tomoyo –dijo Sakura al llegar a donde estaban.

–¡Estuvieron increíbles! –exclamó emocionada la oji-azul.

–Oye Li no sabía que tocabas el bajo tan bien eh –dijo Ori.

–Eh, bueno yo no lo sabía tocar –dijo Shaoran.

–¿Entonces como le hiciste? –preguntó Shindi.

–Supuse que era lo mismo que tocar el violín, además no había otra alternativa, como ustedes no llegaban –contestó.

–¿Por qué se tardaron tanto? –preguntó Sakura.

–Es que nos enviaron una carta, después de que te fuiste del ensayo, diciendo que cambiaban de lugar el duelo –contestó Tomoyo.

–Qué extraño –dijo Sakura con un gran signo de interrogación sobre la cabeza.

–¿Quién habrá mandado la carta? –preguntó Eriol.

–Seguramente alguien que no quería que concursaran –contestó Shaoran.

–¡Hitomi! –gritaron Sakura y Tomoyo al mismo tiempo.

–Es una maldita, me las va a pagar –dijo Sakura intentando encontrar a Hitomi entre el mar de gente.

–Será mejor que te tranquilices, pronto van a terminar de pasar todas las bandas y dirán cual fue la ganadora –exhaló seriamente Shaoran.

Sakura volteó a verlo con una mirada penetrante pero él ni se inmuto.

–Sí Sakura, luego podremos comprobar si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas –le dijo Tomoyo para tranquilizarla.

–Como sea –contestó la castaña.

–Bueno, ¿y como es que no me llamaron al celular? –preguntó Shaoran después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto.

–¡Pero si te llamé más de 10 veces! –exclamó Tomoyo.

Shaoran sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones banqueros y se dio cuenta de que tenia 9 llamadas perdidas del Tomoyo.

–Sí ya vi, pero creo que entre tanta gente y ruido no escuché –dijo esto guardando el móvil.

–Bueno, de todos modos ya pasó y nada podemos hacer –comentó Ori.

–Pero por lo menos ustedes pasaron, malo hubiera sido si el que no se presentase nadie de la banda a tocar cuando era nuestro turno –habló Eriol con entusiasmo.

–Sí, hay que ser positivos –dijo Ori tratando de levantarles el animo.

–Aparte todavía tenemos, bueno tienen, posibilidad de ganar –agregó Shindi

–Sí, con tamaño actuación que dieron, por que llegamos a tiempo para oírlos cantar –dijo Tomoyo guiñando el ojo.

Shaoran y Sakura se miraron sonrojados. Se habían dejado llevar por sus impulsos y habían terminado en una pose muy comprometedora ante cientos de personas.

Shaoran sólo podía imaginar la cara de Leon, enfadado, celoso y con ganas de matarlo.

Y como si lo hubiese invocado, apareció exactamente como Shaoran se lo había imaginado, enfadado, celoso y con ganas de matarlo, pero rápidamente cambio ese gesto por uno relajado y aparentemente feliz tratando de disimular su enojo.

–Sakura, ¿Por qué no paso NARANJA DE METILO a dar su espectáculo, Se supone que Li NO esta en tu banda –dijo Leon enfatizando y haciendo pausas lanzando indirectas al ambarino.

–Pues se supone pero al quien nos jugó una mala broma y tuvimos que pasar, él y yo, para salvar a la banda –contestó Sakura con bastante furia contra Hitomi.

–Me hubieras dicho, yo con gusto pasaba contigo –exhaló Leon.

–Pero no me digas que no fue fantástica su interpretación –dijo Tomoyo inocentemente.

–A mi parecer, hacen un dueto excepcional –agregó Eriol para hacer enfadar a Leon, ya que sabía todo a cerca de la apuesta ya que Shaoran se lo había comentado, y realmente le había tomado mucho aprecio a Sakura como para dejar que aquel patán se aprovechara de ella.

A Shaoran le brillaron los ojos al notar la cara, indiscutiblemente encolerizada, de Leon.

–Creo que ya van a decir a los ganadores será mejor que nos acerquemos –al no parecerle la conversación Leon intentó cambiar de tema.

–Sí –afirmó Sakura.

–Una pregunta. Si ganan, ¿quién se va a quedar con el dinero, Por que los únicos que participaron fueron Shaoran y Sakura –preguntó Eriol.

–Pues lo más justo sería que se lo dividieran Sakura y Shaoran –contestó Ori.

–No –dijo secamente Shaoran.

–Sí Li, es lo más justo –agregó Shindi.

–tienen razón Li, sin no hubieras subido al escenario con Sakura no sé que había pasado –inquirió Tomoyo intentando convencer a Shaoran.

–Yo sólo hice lo que creí correcto –dijo Shaoran.

Leon se limitaba a ver a Shaoran con cara de pocos amigos ya que a él no le daba mucha gracia eso de que Shaoran subiera con Sakura a cantar, y mucho menos el hecho de que se besaran.

–Bueno, eso lo veremos luego. Ni siquiera sabemos si ganamos –dijo Sakura.

–Tienes razón, creo que se están apresurando a los hechos. Aunque no hay que negar que tienen una gran probabilidad de ganar –habló Eriol.

–¡Que onda gente! –exclamó el conductor del evento.

–¿Qué creen que tenemos en este sobre negro? –preguntó su compañero.

–¡La banda ganadora! – gritó la multitud con mucho entusiasmo.

–Así es. Ahora lo único que pedimos es un poco de silencio para poder anunciar a los ganadores de este gran ¡Duelo de bandas! –habló efusivamente.

Todos los presentes hicieron silencio absoluto ya que estaban impacientes por saber el nombre de la banda ganadora.

Los conductores hicieron una que otra broma antes de anunciar el veredicto fina ya que querían hacer más emocionante el final de aquel evento tan impresionante.

Finalmente los dos jóvenes de playera negra sacaron un pequeño papel rojo de aquel sobre negro que tenía al frente un sello que consistía en una guitarra plateada partida a la mitad con notas musicales saliendo de ella.

–Y la banda ganadora es... –el morocho hizo una pausa para después agregar –¿Sabes que loco, Tengo sed, mejor nos vamos a tomar un chesco y en una hora regresamos a decir a los ganadores ¿te parece? –

–Pues órale –contestó su compañero y los dos bajaron de escenario mientras la multitud gritaba enojada y desesperada pues no querían esperar ni un segundo más.

–Cálmense, cálmense era broma –dijo uno de los presentadores regresando al escenario.

–Les voy a decir la verdad, teníamos a unos ganadores, pero por reglas del duelo, no les podemos nombrar ganadores del primer lugar. Todos han de saber de quienes se trata ¿No?. Pues para los que no lo saben son Li Shaoran y Kinomoto Sakura, pero como ya les dije, por razones de reglas no nos es posible darles el primer lugar. Esto quiere decir que la banda ganadora es: la banda de Hitomi "Las nereidas" –explicó el morocho –Pero, pero ustedes dos no se van a ir con las manos vacías, como premio de consolación –rió un poco por lo dicho –No, no, es broma, no es premio de consolación por que se lo merecen; les vamos a entregar el último y más chingón modelo de guitarra eléctrica que ha salido hasta ahora –dijo esto mientras levantaba una guitarra verde bandera con grandes lunares blancos –¿Qué no van a venir a recoger su premio? –preguntó pues Shaoran y Sakura no movían ni un músculo, pero porto reaccionaron y fueron hacia donde estaba el conductor, tomaron la guitarra y bajaron rápidamente.

–Bueno raza, Ya esta la banda ganadora ahora a ¡festejar! –exclamó al tiempo que Hitomi y su banda comenzaron a tocar, todas las personas se pusieron a bailar y disfrutar lo que quedaba de la tarde.

–Después de todo no les fue tan mal –dijo Eriol viendo la guitarra que Sakura traía en las manos.

–Sí, pero ¿Quién se la va a quedar? –preguntó la castaña.

–Tú –contesto rápidamente Shaoran.

–Sí Sakura, por primera vez el tonto este tiene razón –agregó Leon.

Shaoran lanzó miradas matadoras a Leon, quién sonrió ampliamente.

–Están bien –dijo Sakura resignada.

–Sakura ya son las 9:00 mejor nos vamos antes de que tu hermano se ponga frenético –le dijo Tomoyo.

–¿Quieres que te lleve? –preguntó Leon aprovechando la situación.

–No te molestes Hiroshima, Ori nos va a llevar –contestó Tomoyo.

–Está bien, bueno entonces nos vemos en la escuela –dijo Leon despidiéndose de todos, claro con algunas excepciones.

–Sí adiós –dijo Sakura.

A pocos segundos de que Leon se fuera Ori hizo un gesto muy gracioso y todos comenzaron a reir.

–Tomoyo, ¿Cómo está eso de que yo las voy a llevar? –preguntó Ori algo extrañado pero todavía con mucha risa.

–No era cierto, es solo que no me agrada del todo –contestó Tomoyo entre risas.

–Oh. Ya veo –dijo Ori.

–Nosotros las llevamos – dijo Eriol dándole un fuerte pisotón a Shaoran para que entendiera la indirecta.

–Sí –afirmó Shaoran sobándose el pie.

–¡No, no hace falta, yo me regreso caminando –se excusó Sakura –nos vemos mañana –dijo como despedida dando la vuelta y caminando a la salida.

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la castaña a lo que Tomoyo le causo risa.

–No se preocupen es sólo que está en sus días... ya saben cosa de chicas –dijo Tomoyo para después correr detrás de Sakura.

–Que directa –habló Shaoran mirando en la dirección por donde se habían ido las chicas.

–Creo que nosotros también deberíamos de irnos, nos vemos –dijeron Ori y Shindi despidiéndose con un apretón de manos.

–Sí nos vemos –contestó Eriol con una hermosa sonrisa.

–¿Qué te pareció el "duelo de bandas"? –dijo Eriol después de haberse ido los morochos.

–No lo sé Eriol... sigo creyendo que mi madre no hizo bien en meternos esa escuela –contestó Shaoran caminado hacia el auto.

–¡Vamos amigo, No me digas eso, ¿A poco no te las estás pasando bien? –siguió cuestionando mientras caminaba a la par que el ambarino

–Tú, más que nadie, sabes que yo no soy de ir a fiestas y mucho menos con personas de esta clase –contestó agresivamente.

–Bueno pero no te pongas así –dijo calladamente el morocho.

–¡Que no me ponga así, ¿Cómo quieres que me ponga? Por Dios Eriol –exhaló Shaoran.

–Shaoran no creí que te afectara tanto lo de tu padre –dijo el morocho en un tono pasivo.

–¡Cómo no me va a afectar si ese estúpido mató a mi padre, Es la peor clase que puede existir y no se como mi madre no lo puede entender –exclamó furioso. Abrió la puerta del coche con rudeza y así mismo la cerró, esperando que su amigo entrara en el coche.

–Shaoran, cómo puedes estar seguro de que fue ese señor el que mató a tu padre, en realidad nadie sabe que fue lo que pasó –dijo Eriol entrando en el lujoso automóvil.

–¡Yo sí sé lo que pasó! –gritó –Lo siento –dijo tratando de controlar su desatada furia.

–Sí será mejor que te tranquilices, no quiero morir en un accidente automovilístico, todavía soy muy joven –dijo en son de broma.

–No estoy para tus bromas patéticas Eriol –contestó Shaoran notablemente enfadado.

–¡Que amargado! –exhaló el oji-azul.

–¡Chicos! –escucharon gritar a una persona que se asercaba a gran velocidad –chicos si se querían deshacer de mi no lo pudieron lograr –dijo Meiling que ya se encontraba dentro del coche.

Los dos jóvenes estaban muy serios y uno bastante enojado para contestar.

Shaoran condujo, a una velocidad considerable, hasta la casa de Eriol que no se encontraba muy lejos de la gran casa de Shaoran ya que vivían en un fraccionamiento privado y no muy grande.

–Descansa e intenta levantarte de buen humor mañana –se despidió Eriol.

–Como fastidias –respondió Shaoran.

–Yo también te quiero –dijo el morocho soltando una carcajada.

Shaoran manejó unas cuantas cuadras hasta su casa donde estacionó el coche dentro de la cochera y subió a su cuarto.

Shaoran caminaba en dirección a su salón, como de costumbre había mucha gente por todos lados ya que por grado había más de cinco salones puesto que era una escuela pública. El ambarino se hacía paso entra la multitud de gente corría de un lado para el otro hablando de lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, así como acerca de sucedido en el "duelo de bandas", pero sobre todo había un gran grupo de personas arremolinadas frente al corcho central de la escuela, donde se colocaban hojas que hablaban de Festivales, eventos deportivos, recitales y eventos como por ejemplo "el duelo de bandas".

Shaoran, tratando de averiguar el motivo de tanto escándalo tropezó con una chica.

–Lo, lo... lo lamento –dijo apenada la joven, con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

–No hay problema –dijo seriamente Shaoran.

–Sí –dijo la chica y se marchó.

–Hay si él rompe corazones del colegio –inquirió Sakura al ver la escena.

–¿Qué, celosa? –preguntó soberbio el ambarino.

–Sí claro –contestó sarcásticamente.

–¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Shaoran todavía picado por la curiosidad.

–No lo sé, por eso vine a ver –dijo esto como insinuando que era bastante obvio –Pero si queremos averiguar antes de que comiencen las clases, es mejor que nos acerquemos –concluyó Sakura.

Sakura tomó la mano de Shaoran, el cual se sonrojó por dicha acción, y se introdujeron en el tumulto de gente. Pasaban por debajo de piernas provocando, gritos y movimientos bruscos hacia los lados dejando pasar al ambarino y la castaña que parecían niños chiquitos de esa forma.

Se levantaron hasta la altura del dichoso papel y lo leyeron rápidamente.

–¡Un campamento de integración! –gritaron al unísono Shaoran y Sakura.

Y enseguida se dejó escuchar aquel tan odioso timbre que si hubiera podido hablar había dicho: 'Bola de escuincles babosos vaya a sus cases en este instante'.

Dentro del salón todos comentaban acerca del misterioso "Campamento de integración", hasta que la maestra de matemáticas puso orden.

–¡Todos a sus lugares!. En unos instantes va a venir la titular del grado a explicarles todo el asunto del campamento –habló dominantemente la maestra.

Los alumnos susurraban comentarios sobre él por qué, de aquel inesperado campamento, pues nunca se había hecho algo semejante en escuelas públicas.

La titular llegó al salón y se colocó al frente sin decir una sola palabra.

Todos cesaron sus pláticas al notar la presencia de la titular, quién tomó la palabra al notar que el bullicio había terminado.

–Bien jóvenes, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, se realizará un campamento de integración de grupos debido a ciertos incidentes que han ocurrido desde inicio de clases hasta hoy. En dicho campamento se realizaran dinámicas de integración, y más que nada, actividades para adquirir confianza entre ustedes mismos –la titular detuvo su monólogo para darle la palabra a una chica que alzaba la mano energéticamente –Dígame señorita.

–¿Qué días van a ser? –preguntó la joven.

–Comenzará mañana y terminará el viernes. Se reunirán aquí a las cinco de la mañana para partir a las cinco y cuarto, el camino de aquí al bosque donde nos instalaremos es de aproximadamente dos horas, así que es mejor que lleguen temprano. El campamento no tendrá costo alguno y es obligatorio, y regresaremos el viernes a las 12 del medio día –volvió a detenerse ya que un muchacho alzó la mano pidiendo la palabra –que desea –dijo frustrada por hacerla callar.

–¿Dónde dormiremos? –preguntó intrigado el chico.

–Dormirán en cabañas, son muy pequeñas por eso será de dos por cada una. La cabaña estará habitada por un hombre y una mujer respectivamente debido a que habrá una dinámica para que tengan una idea de lo que es el matrimonio y la responsabilidad que lo acompaña, esta dinámica se la explicara el director del campamento. Les entregaré un folleto que dice todo lo que les acabo de mencionar y otros detalles como que ropa se debe de llevar etc. –dijo mientras entregaba nos pequeños papeles color azul a cada cabeza de fila para que los fueran pasando para atrás –Bueno jóvenes, eso es todo, me retiro –dijo saliendo del salón pavoneándose como si fuera el mismo Papa el que pasaba por ahí.

Diversos comentarios no tardaron en escucharse, la emoción y la intriga por saber con que persona les tocaría de acompañante de cabaña sé hacia más y más grande a medida que transcurría el tiempo de clases.

Por fin sonaba el timbre del descanso y todos los alumnos salieron a encontrarse con otros para conversar sobre el dichoso campamento que había causado gran conmoción.

–¡Oh Sakura esto si que va a ser emocionante! –habló Tomoyo dando brincos como si de una pequeña se tratase.

–Sí, no lo puedo negar sólo que se me hace extraño que hagan este tipo de cosas, nunca había pasado algo así en esta escuela desde... ¡siempre! –dijo Sakura haciendo énfasis en esta ultima palabra.

–Por ahí escuché que se debe a que ha habido muchos problemas desde que inició el curso –comentó Eriol quien había estado escuchando la conversación desde su inicio.

–Y no lo dudo, después de todos los problemas que ha causado Kinomoto –inquirió Shaoran.

–A ti, ¿quién te incluyó en la conversación? –preguntó la castaña con cierto tono de fastidio.

–No estaba hablando contigo –contestó el ambarino.

–Siento gran curiosidad por saber quien será mi compañero de cabaña –Tomoyo intentó cambiar el tema de conversación.

–Cualquier tipo estará bien con tal de que no me toque compartir cuarto que el odioso de Li –habló, sin pensarlo dos veces, la castaña.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó Shaoran.

–Definitivamente –contestó Sakura con seguridad.

–Apuesto a que mueres de ganas por que yo sea tu pareja –dijo Shaoran con cierto aire de soberbia.

–Ni en tus sueños, niño bonito –contestó Sakura para después marcharse con paso firme.

–¡Acéptalo, me amas! –exhaló lo suficientemente fuerte para que la joven lo escuchara.

Sakura ni se inmuto ante aquel comentario y continuó caminando por el pasillo. En su mente rondaban todavía las palabras que había mencionada el ambarino.

–¡Ja! Está fumado si piensa que me gustaría ser su pareja. Es más preferiría compartir el cuarto con cerdos antes que con él. Pero lo que me preocupa es que a la maldita directora se le ocurra ponerme con ese niñato –decía para sí misma, bueno es era lo que ella creía puesto que todas las personas que pasaban junto podían escuchar lo que decía.

–Sakura, Sakura, Sakura –repetía Tomoyo sin cesar puesto que la castaña seguía hablando como quien estuviera rezando –Tierra llamando a Sakura. ¡Sakura pélame! –gritó Tomoyo ya cansada de estar llamándola sin respuesta.

–¡Que sucede Tomoyo, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –preguntó la oji-verde con suma paciencia.

–¿Qué sucede, Sakura llevo media hora hablándote y parece que te importa más hablar de Li que hacerme caso –contestó la morocha.

–¡Que tonterías dices! –dijo Sakura.

–En fin, Sakura adivina que es lo que me acaban de contar en el baño –preguntó Tomoyo.

–Qué no te habrán contado en el baño –contestó rodando los ojos.

–¡Adivina! –repitió Tomoyo como queriendo soltar de una vez todo lo que tenía por decir.

–Tomoyo ¿cómo quieres que adivine si en el baño puedes enterarte de más de 10 chismes por minuto? –preguntó fastidiada por la insistencia.

–¡Sakura! –exclamó reprochándole aquel comentario.

–¿De qué te enteraste? –preguntó con apatía.

–¿Te acuerdas del chico al que golpeaste el primer día de clases? –

–Claro, Yoshiko, como olvidarlo –contestó Sakura.

–A pues su padre hizo un negocio y se ha vuelto muy adinerado y lo ha cambiado a una escuela de paga. Por ese motivo ya no lo veíamos por la escuela –comentó Tomoyo.

–Quién diría que ese tipo se iba a volver un riquillo –dijo bastante impresionada.

–Y eso no es todo, al parecer entró a la misma escuela en la que se encontraba Li –agregó la morocha.

–Seguramente a de ser la escuela más prestigiada entre los adinerados –inquirió Sakura.

–Sí que lo es, pero eso no es todo también me contaron que Hitomi está en el hospital dijo Tomoyo.

–¿En el hospital, Seguramente es por una sobre dosis no me asombraría que fuera drogadicta –dijo Sakura mientras le hacia señas a su amiga para que caminaran hacia el patio.

–Pues sí, tienes razón es por eso, y pues debido al estado en que se encuentra dudo mucho que asista al campamento – dijo Tomoyo mientras esquivaba un balón.

–¡Perfecto, Ahora sólo falta que Li se fracture una pierna y el campamento será genial –dijo la castaña bailando de alegría.

–Hay Sakura, no te hagas la que no se muere de ganas por que te toque con él en la cabaña –exhaló Tomoyo con una sonrisa pues ¡había dado justo en el clavo!.

–¿Por qué todos piensan lo mismo, No sé que tienen en la cabeza pero de cualquier modo yo no muero por estar con él... es más ¡yo me muero si estoy junto del él! –contestó Sakura eufóricamente.

–Sí claro... Sakura a mi no me engañas. Bueno al menos no me puedes negar que está muy guapo –comentó Tomoyo con una sonrisa macabra.

–Pues... ¡Es obvio que esta horrible! –contestó Sakura con un leve sonrojo.

–Hay cálmate, como si tu estuvieras muy bonita –habló Shaoran que había alcanzado a escuchar una parte de la conversación que mantenían Tomoyo y Sakura.

–Pues mejor que tu, sí –contestó con soberbia –Creo que entrara a esta escuela te afectó, sólo por que seas un niñato riquillo no quiere decir que seas guapo. Que te entre bien en la cabeza –dijo Sakura dándose tres golpecitos en la frente con el dedo índice.

–¿Perdón, ¿Tú me estás diciendo eso a mí? –dijo Shaoran ofendido –Créeme que si por mí fuera, yo no estaría aquí pero ni de broma –agregó con tono de arrogante.

–Y entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpido por Eriol que después de haber estado mucho tiempo callado escuchando la conversación, decidió entrar en ella.

–Lo que sucede es que su madre lo castigó... y pues por esa razón es que estamos aquí, aunque para mi no fue del todo un castigo, yo digo que fue una bendición –habló tranquilamente Eriol mientras miraba a Tomoyo que ante este halago se limitó a sonrojarse.

–Pues el castigo más bien fue para nosotros –inquirió Sakura.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sakura –dijo Leon que desde hace mucho quería incluirse en la conversación, aunque no fue muy bien recibido en ella.

–¿Quién diablos?... no sabes qué olvídalo, creo que hoy no estoy de humor –Shaoran entrelazó las manos por detrás de la nuca, dio media vuela y se perdió entre los alumnos.

–Nunca está de humor –finalizó Sakura.

–No le des importancia a un papanatas como él –Leon tomo por la cintura a Sakura y ésta lo evadió rápidamente pues aquello que le había dicho Shaoran la había puesto a pensar mucho Hiroshima te está utilizando para una sucia apuesta Esa frase había estado en su cabeza por mucho tiempo. Una parte de su ser le decía que no le hiciera caso a la envidia de un patán, pero como por otro lado había una pequeña vocesita que le intentaba persuadir o más bien intentaba hacerle ver que Shaoran tenía razón, que todo lo bueno que aparentaba ser Leon era solo eso, puras patrañas.

Entre tanto, Shaoran se encontraba sentado bajo aquel tan mencionado árbol que parecía cada vez más grande y más viejo, pero al mismo tiempo transmitía una inmensa paz que te llenaba el alma.

De pronto un sonido insistente se dejó escuchar dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del joven castaño que con mucha pereza sacó para contestar la llamada.

–¿Qué quieres Meiling? –preguntó Shaoran pues su móvil tenía identificador.

–¿Así le hablas a tu querida prima, Que mal Shao esa escuela esta haciendo que empeores tu carácter y digo que empeores por que de por si ya eras un ogro, ¡hay nos se como te soporto, A por cierto, ¿te acuerdas de Hang Ming, A pues ella y sus amigas las arrastradas se les fueron a pegar a unos chicos nuevos, creo que no te había contado de ellos pero ¡uy, están hermosos, Bueno, no tanto como tú, pero muy bien parecidos, uno viene de Inglaterra, otro viene de una escuela pública pero eso no le quita lo guapo, dos vienen de Argentina y son los mejores son unos gemelos que están... –

–Meiling ¿Eso era lo que me querías decir? –preguntó harto el ambarino pues a pesar que quería mucho a su prima a veces podía ser tan... desesperante en ciertas ocasiones, y esa era una de ellas ya que hablar sin parar es uno de sus hobbies.

–Pues que más tonto, platicar contigo –contestó en tono burlón.

–Meiling esto no es una platica, ¡esto es un monólogo! –exclamó el ambarino.

–¡Hay que humorsito te cargas, Creo que deberíamos organizar unas vacaciones para que te relajes –comentó muy emocionada.

–Como quieras, Mei me tengo que ir ya tengo que entrar al salón –dijo Shaoran mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a la entrada de la cafetería seguido al pasillo que lo conducía a su salón.

–¡Te cuidas primito, chau! –dijo la morocha a modo de despedida.

–¿Chau? –preguntó extrañado por su nueva palabra de despedida.

–Sí Shaoran, así se despiden los argentinos –contestó Meiling.

–Eso ya lo sé, pero... hay bueno olvídalo –y cerró el móvil.

Se levanto de césped y antes de caminar sacudió de su pantalón la hierva y tierra que se habían quedado impregnadas.

Todos estaban más que emocionados por el campamento pero también estaba ansioso por saber cuál sería su pareja de cabaña, había algunos que deseaban compartir cabaña con sus novios o novias respectivamente.

Por fin dieron término las tediosas clases que día a día tenían que soportar los alumnos. Todos salieron apresurados para llegar a casa y comenzar a hacer su maleta para el viaje, Shaoran, a pesar de que no estaba tan emocionado como sus compañeros, también salió deprisa y con muchas dudas rondando por la cabeza pues no podía ocultar que también se sentía ansioso y eso no ayudaban en nada a su estomago que rugía como un león a punto de devorar a su presa, efectivamente, tenía hambre.

El despertador sonó a las cuatro en punto y Shaoran no tardó ni un segundo en apagarlo y levantarse rápidamente a pesar de la pereza que sentía.

Tomó un papelito azul que se encontraba en la mesilla de noche, cerca del despertador, lo leyó un para de veces para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden y que no le hacia falta nada.

–Esta será una larga semana –habló el castaño con una voz notablemente adormilada.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Ahora si que me pase...

Esta vez dejaré el capitulo hasta esta parte, aunque en realidad no quede en suspenso... creo que por el momento esta bien.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y prometo que el siguiente será muy entretenido.

Si tienen alguna pregunta o sugerencia, háganme saber y yo trataré de contestarlas todas.

Ya saben que ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS así que... SIGUAN MADANDO ) una servidora se los agradecerá infinitamente.


End file.
